


Spleen

by BlackAngelis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All the relationships are sexual or romantic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Darkish Characters, Depression, F/F, F/M, Flowers of Evil (Charles Baudelaire), Hate Sex, If you're looking for a sweet love story, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Infidelity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Relationships to Be Added - Freeform, Past Rape/Non-con, Regret, Sadness, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, The ones tagged as pairings are endgame, the others are not, then don't read this
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: "Après la guerre, la mélancolie et le mal de vivre se sont emparés de nous et ne nous ont rien laissé."
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Daenerys Targaryen, Cersei Lannister/Tyrion Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jorah Mormont & Daenerys Targaryen, Tyrion Lannister & Sansa Stark, Yara Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 38
Kudos: 16





	1. Jon - Duellum

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est une version alternative de la saison 8 et comporte 10 chapitres, chacun raconté du point de vue d'un personnage différent. Les éléments de contexte seront dévoilés au fur et à mesure. Au programme : personnages dépressifs et désabusés, sexe, inceste, mentions de viol et d'avortement. Ah, et une déclaration d'amour à Charles Baudelaire. Parce qu'il le mérite. Et parce que, quoi qu'en dise Angèle, le spleen est toujours à la mode.

_Deux guerriers ont couru l'un sur l'autre ; leurs armes_

_Ont éclaboussé l'air de lueurs et de sang._

_Ces jeux, ces cliquetis du fer sont les vacarmes_

_D'une jeunesse en proie à l'amour vagissant._

_Les glaives sont brisés ! comme notre jeunesse,_

_Ma chère ! Mais les dents, les ongles acérés_

_Vengent bientôt l'épée et la dague traîtresse_

_Ô fureur des cœurs mûrs par l'amour ulcérés !_

Le soleil se lève, traverse les rideaux épais et inonde la pièce de sa cruelle lumière. C'est trompeur, le soleil, on pense que le jour est comme l'espoir, le réveil, la vie, tous ces trucs qu'on raconte aux enfants qui ont peur du noir.

Quelle blague.

Sansa aimait beaucoup ce genre d'histoires, à une époque. Sansa n'aime plus trop le soleil, maintenant. A vrai dire, Sansa n'aime plus grand chose.

J'ouvre les yeux, tends un bras par réflexe.

L'autre côté du lit est vide.

.

Je déambule dans les couloirs du Donjon Rouge, on s'incline sur mon passage, je réponds par un petit signe de tête cordial.

Aegon le Cordial. C'est mon nom, maintenant.

A ce qu'on dit.

Je passe par la salle du Trône, je contemple le Trône de Fer comme je le fais chaque matin, pour me rappeler que tout ça n'est pas une mauvaise plaisanterie, que tout ça est bien réel. Je ne m'en approche pas. Je ne m'en approche jamais. Je ne me suis même jamais assis dessus.

C'est le trône de Dany, pas le mien.

Je sors dans la cour. Le soleil est chaud sur ma peau. Je ferme les yeux.

« Jon ? »

Je mets quelques secondes à réaliser qu'on s'adresse à moi. Jon, Aegon – les deux se confondent, je ne sais plus qui je suis vraiment. Sam se dirige vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Il courbe la tête, je grimace. Il m'a appelé _Votre Majesté_ , une fois, après le couronnement.

Il n'a jamais recommencé.

« Oui ? »

Ma voix est rauque. Depuis combien de jours n'ai-je pas prononcé le moindre mot ?

« Jon, un corbeau vient d'arriver de la Citadelle. »

Pas un nuage ne vient cacher le soleil.

« L'été a pris fin, » poursuit Sam.

Une légère brise vient emporter ses paroles. C'est une surprise, je ne parviens pas à cacher mon étonnement. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais rien réussi à cacher quoi que ce soit. C'était Ned Stark qui gardait les secrets. Quoi qu'on en dise, je ne suis pas son fils.

« C'était un court été, » poursuit Sam face à mon absence de réponse. « Quatre ans à peine. »

Je regarde ses yeux gentils, son visage rond, son expression inquiète. C'est un bavard, Sam. Se taire, il n'a jamais su. Tout le contraire de moi.

« L'hiver vient, » je dis.

Et je tourne les talons. _L'hiver vient._ La devise des Stark. Les paroles de Ned. Le mantra des loups.

Je retourne à l'intérieur. Mes doigts se referment sur le pommeau de Grand-Griffe. Celui que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de changer, ou peut-être le désir, comme un souvenir qui ne se laisse pas oublier.

L'hiver n'est pas encore là ; je me sens gelé.

.

Dany est assise à la table du conseil restreint. Seule. Tyrion est encore à Winterfell, il devrait revenir prochainement. Elle fait tourner un rouleau de parchemin entre ses doigts, pensive. Le soleil fait briller ses cheveux d'or argenté. Je déglutis.

Elle n'a pas remarqué ma présence. Je me racle la gorge.

« Dany ? »

Elle bat des paupières, se tourne vers moi, garde le silence, ne me propose pas de m'asseoir avec elle. Elle ne le fait jamais.

Je vois qu'elle attend que je poursuive.

« Je viens de parler à Sam, » je lâche. « L'été a pris fin. »

Dany se désintéresse de moi, hausse les épaules, contemple le plafond en songeant à on ne sait quoi. _L'hiver vient_. J'aurais pu le dire, je ne l'ai pas fait, comme pour lui rappeler que je ne suis pas un Stark, pas un loup, moi aussi je suis un dragon, comme elle, si seulement elle voulait bien s'en souvenir ne serait-ce qu'une fois de temps en temps, je ne demande pas grand chose pourtant.

« Oui, il me l'a dit. »

C'est sa seule réponse, elle ne dit rien d'autre. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas crier. Un goût de sang se répand bientôt dans ma bouche.

 _Feu et Sang_. C'est approprié.

« Tu as besoin de moi ? »

C'est plus fort que moi. Je suis un taiseux, c'est vrai. On pourrait croire que Dany aime les mots et les discours, elle qui a su rallier des peuples entiers derrière elle, on pourrait penser que l'écho de sa voix traverse le Détroit et monte jusqu'au ciel. C'était peut-être vrai, à une époque. Peut-être – je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

Dany a grandi dans le silence. Moi, j'avais Ned Stark, Robb, j'avais Arya et Bran qui se glissaient dans mon lit pour bavarder jusqu'au petit matin, j'avais les piques de Sansa et celles de Catelyn. Dany n'avait que son frère, son frère qui délirait et lui remplissait la tête d'histoires de vengeance et de reconquête.

Elle ne me regarde même pas, me fait un vague signe de la main.

« Non, c'est bon. »

Dany est la reine, la vraie reine, celle qui s'assoit sur le Trône de Fer. Moi, je ne suis que le roi consort, le roi de l'ombre, celui qui la suit l'échine courbée en rêvant d'être ailleurs.

La conversation est terminée, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester. Je n'ai plus rien à dire. Je perds le contrôle de ma propre voix.

« Je t'ai attendue, hier soir. »

C'est un reproche, mes poings sont crispés, j'ai envie de hurler. Je ne lui demande pas où elle était. Je le sais, et ça me tue. Elle hausse les épaules d'un air ennuyé, ne cherche même pas à se justifier, ni à mentir – elle ne me fera pas cet affront.

« Je te rejoindrai ce soir. »

Je me calme légèrement, hoche la tête. C'est une maigre victoire.

Mais c'est une victoire quand même.

.

Je croise Jorah dans un couloir. Mon corps se tend instinctivement. Il ne s'incline pas devant moi – pourquoi le ferait-il ? C'est face à Dany qu'il a ployé le genou, pas face à moi.

Je regarde son visage ridé, son corps marqué par le poids de l'âge. Ma gorge se noue. Je me rappelle du temps qu'on passait ensemble, lui, moi et Tyrion, à Winterfell. Cinq mois de siège, c'est long. Le Roi de la Nuit n'était pas pressé. Qui aurait cru qu'il aimait jouer ?

Le pire, ce n'était pas les combats. Le pire, c'était l'attente, cette terreur interminable qui ralentissait nos cœurs, meurtris dans leurs prisons de glace. Alors, on parlait, on parlait du futur, du retour de l'été, de Dany sur le Trône de Fer. On espérait, aussi, un peu, beaucoup, ça dépendait des jours. Et Dany venait nous rejoindre, elle souriait à Tyrion et pressait le bras de Jorah, mais c'était mes lèvres à moi qu'elle embrassait. Elle était mienne, j'étais sien.

« Elle est à la table du conseil, » je dis.

Ma voix est bien trop sèche. Il baisse les yeux, il se sent peut-être coupable. Je suis injuste avec lui, je le sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Je retire le long cheveu argenté accroché sur sa chemise et je reprends ma route.

.

Mes pas m'amènent à Fossedragon. Je viens souvent ici, cet endroit est toujours désert. Je dégaine Grand-Griffe, combats un ennemi invisible, et puis je laisse tomber l'épée sur le sol. Alors, c'est à ça que je suis réduit, maintenant ? Moi, l'ancien Commandant de la Garde de Nuit ? L'ancien roi du Nord ? L'un des deux derniers dragons ? Pour toujours, je serai condamné à me terrer dans l'ombre de Dany et à combattre des fantômes ?

Je m'esclaffe, me trouve pathétique, des larmes de rage me brûlent les yeux. Je l'ai dit à Dany, il y a toutes ces années, dans notre chambre à Winterfell. J'ai dit que cette vie n'était pas faite pour moi. Elle était nue contre moi, sa peau était chaude.

« Après la guerre, nous nous marierons, pas vrai, Jon ? Tu seras mon roi. »

Ses yeux violets brillaient, ça m'a mis le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Je ne suis pas fait pour m'asseoir sur un trône, Dany. »

Ma réponse l'a amusée, mais j'étais sérieux. Je suis un combattant, un guerrier, je suis fait pour les batailles et les guerres à mener.

Dany a insisté.

« Je veux t'épouser, Jon. Je veux que tu sois mien. Promets-moi que nous nous marierons. Que ferait une reine sans son roi ? »

Elle était nue contre moi, sa peau était chaude, ses lèvres douces, il y avait des étoiles dans ses yeux violets. Et je l'aimais. Je l'aimais à en crever.

J'ai cédé.

« D'accord, je t'épouserai. »

J'aurais tout fait pour elle, tout, et elle le savait.

Mes yeux balayent Fossedragon, je pense au règne fastueux des Targaryen, à leur déchéance, à la mort de leurs dragons, à Dany et ses enfants.

C'est fini, maintenant, tout ça c'est du vent, il n'y a plus de dragons, les deux derniers sont morts pendant la guerre. Le Roi de la Nuit a eu Rhaegal, et puis Arya l'a eu lui. On pensait qu'on avait gagné, que tout était fini.

Je secoue la tête.

Du vent, tout ça, rien que du vent.

.

Dany tient parole, c'est mon lit qu'elle réchauffera ce soir. Mon cœur accélère alors que je l'observe retirer ses vêtements, je me souviens de mes mains sur ses seins et ma tête entre ses cuisses et mon corps pressé contre son corps, je me souviens de ses cris et ses gémissements, de la façon dont elle murmurait mon nom, de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi, de notre passion brûlante et infinie.

C'était fort, ce qu'on avait, tellement fort, et puis tout a foutu le camp.

Elle est nue, grimpe sur moi, je la laisse me chevaucher, elle plonge son regard dans le mien, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, je ferme les yeux et je suis de retour à Winterfell il y a toutes ces années, je gémis, une vague de plaisir me submerge et puis c'est déjà terminé, ça fait trop longtemps que je l'ai touchée. Dany roule sur le côté et regarde le plafond, le visage de marbre. Avant on aurait recommencé, encore et encore, ça aurait duré toute la nuit, nos corps collés l'un contre l'autre dans une danse lascive, le feu et la glace s'affrontant dans un duel de luxure, les derniers dragons se chevauchant à tour de rôle.

Dany fait semblant, maintenant, Dany n'a plus de dragons, plus depuis qu'Euron Greyjoy a tué Drogon. Le Roi de la Nuit était mort. On n'avait pas pensé à celui des Sept Couronnes.

Cersei Lannister aurait dû mieux choisir ses alliés.

Dany se lève, se rhabille, elle a d'autres lits à visiter, j'ai envie de pleurer, tout ça je n'en voulais pas, les Sept Couronnes, le Trône de Fer, le Donjon Rouge et toutes ces foutaises, moi je serais resté un loup, je me serais fait oublier s'il n'y avait pas eu ces cheveux d'argent et ces yeux violets juste devant moi, si elle n'avait pas emporté mon cœur avec elle, si j'avais su qu'elle y mettrait le feu.

Elle me jette un coup d'oeil, son visage s'adoucit un peu, peut-être qu'elle a senti ma colère.

Elle se penche vers moi et m'embrasse au coin des lèvres.

.

Je connais les couloirs du Donjon Rouge par cœur, ça fait sept ans que je les parcours tous les jours, sept ans que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Un loup en cage, un dragon sans ailes, voilà ce que je suis, je ferme les yeux et je rêve de Winterfell, de la meute de loups que j'ai laissée derrière moi, je songe aux épées et aux combats en soupirant. Je n'envoie plus de lettres, ça fait bien longtemps que Sansa a arrêté de me répondre. Je ne sais pas où est Arya, elle disparaît des semaines entières sans donner le moindre signe de vie. Parfois j'aimerais faire comme elle, partir et ne jamais revenir, fuir les ombres dans les couloirs, fuir l'ombre de Dany, l'ombre de tous ces rêves.

« Père ? »

Je me retourne.

Fuir son ombre à lui.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » je demande.

Baelor ne cille pas, il cherche à croiser mon regard. Comme toujours, je fixe ses cheveux, sa bouche, ses petites mains, mais pas ses yeux. Jamais ses yeux.

Il hausse les épaules, désinvolte, fronce les sourcils avec arrogance, c'est terrible, il a exactement la même expression que sa mère, j'en suis retourné, j'ai envie de partir en courant.

« Je m'ennuie. »

Il m'en veut, je le sens, j'en frissonne, il n'a pas six ans et la flamme de la colère brûle déjà en lui, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait devenir.

Silence. Je regarde le jouet qu'il tient entre ses mains. Un ours en bois.

« Vous savez où est Ser Jorah ? » demande Baelor après quelques minutes.

Quelques minutes d'attente, d'espoir, lui non plus ne demande pas grand chose, le petit Baelor, il veut simplement passer un peu de temps avec son père, je me rappelle la façon dont je suivais Ned Stark partout, autrefois.

Viendra un jour où il cessera d'attendre, je le sais. Il cessera de me chercher, il cessera de chercher à plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Et ce sera entièrement de ma faute.

« Il doit être dans l'armurerie. »

Baelor hoche sèchement la tête, s'en va sans un autre mot. Tous les petits garçons ont besoin d'un héros, quelqu'un à admirer, à vénérer. Il s'est trouvé un père de substitution. J'ai envie de le rappeler, de le prendre dans mes bras et de m'excuser, de promettre d'être là pour lui. Ma bouche reste fermée, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Jorah a gagné, cette fois, et je l'ai volontiers laissé faire. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui ait le malheur d'être second.

Je me rappelle de ce matin triste d'hiver où Dany l'a déposé dans mes bras, cette petite chose rose et coléreuse, il hurlait, je l'ai pris et je l'ai serré contre moi, il s'est calmé.

« C'est notre fils, » a t-elle dit.

Il a ouvert les yeux et j'ai été frappé d'horreur, je me suis mis à trembler, le regard de Dany était déterminé, et moi je l'aimais, je l'aimais tellement, alors je n'ai rien dit et j'ai hoché la tête.

Aegon le Cordial. _Cordial_. Sincère, spontané.

Une autre blague.

.

Quand est-ce que tout a dérapé à ce point ? Le jour de notre mariage, à l'instant où Jorah a déposé la couronne sur ma tête ? Quand son dernier dragon est mort ? Au début de la guerre ? Le jour où je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois ?

Étions-nous condamnés depuis notre naissance ? Un Targaryen seul dans le monde est une chose terrible. Eh bien, je suis seul, maintenant, j'ai laissé derrière moi les loups mais je n'ai jamais vraiment été un dragon. Je suis ne suis pas vraiment un roi mais je suis plus qu'un simple seigneur. Je n'ai plus de guerre à mener mais je suis en guerre contre moi-même. Je suis dans un entre-deux, un creux, un fossé, je suis transparent sans être un fantôme, je suis un objet décoratif à qui on s'adresse de temps en temps, je ne suis ni Jon Snow ni Aegon Targaryen, je ne suis personne d'important, quelqu'un à oublier.

Peut-être que c'est pour le mieux.

.

Je t'aime, Dany, je t'aime tellement. Tu me tournes le dos, brosses tes longs cheveux devant le miroir. Tu sais que je suis là mais tu ne te retourneras pas, combien de fois vas-tu me crever le cœur ? Peut-être que ça t'amuse. Moi, ça me ronge, ça me bouffe de l'intérieur.

« Je n'en peux plus, Daenerys. »

Je cherche à te faire réagir, je suis désespéré, je ne t'appelle jamais Daenerys, toujours Dany, tu ne réagis même pas, tu n'as rien remarqué, combien de fois ? Combien de fois ?

« Je sais ce que tu fais avec Jorah, » je poursuis, ma voix manque de se briser.

Tu lèves les yeux. Nos regards se croisent dans le miroir. C'est fait, je l'ai dit, je ne peux plus fermer les yeux et prétendre que tout va bien, que rien n'a changé entre nous. Je regarde la morsure sur ton épaule.

« Je sais ce que tu fais avec... »

« Jon. »

Les améthystes flamboient, c'est un avertissement.

« S'il te plaît. »

Et tu recommences à brosser tes cheveux comme si de rien n'était, j'attrape ton bras et te force à te tourner vers moi, tout en toi n'est qu'indifférence, je vais fondre en larmes et tout casser.

« Jon, cette journée a été longue, je... »

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? »

Je suis ton mari, ton roi, je suis le dernier dragon, il n'y en aura plus jamais d'autre, je t'en prie, parle-moi, pourquoi as-tu l'air si désolée ?

« Tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ce que j'ai à dire, Jon. »

« Vas-y, » je poursuis. « Dis-le. »

Bien sûr que je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre mais je n'en peux plus, tu me brises le cœur depuis tellement d'années, je veux sortir de cet entre-deux, sortir de l'ombre ou m'y terrer pour toujours, je n'en sais rien.

« Je ne t'aime plus. »

Je te lâche, ça fait tellement mal, c'est toi, l'Imbrûlée, tout mon être prend feu. Je hoche la tête, je suis désespéré.

« M'as-tu aimé un jour ? »

Tu bats des paupières, tu parais surprise que je te pose la question, comme si tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Je t'en prie, Dany, dis-moi que tout ça n'a pas été pour rien, que ça a un jour voulu dire quelque chose.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas. »

Cherches-tu à me tuer ?

« Alors, j'étais quoi pour toi ? » je demande un peu trop sèchement.

Tes yeux s'éteignent, tu te perds dans tes souvenirs. Dehors, les étoiles brillent dans le ciel couleur d'encre. Peut-être qu'elles le savent, elles qui ont été témoins de nos étreintes.

« Tu étais un rêve, Jon, » tu réponds doucement, lentement, ta voix est une bise froide et lointaine. « Mon rêve. Les Sept Couronnes, le Trône de Fer, les conquêtes... c'était mon rêve, tout ça. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai cru avoir trouvé mon égal, mon roi. Le feu et la glace, enfin réunis, enfin réconciliés. C'est ce que disait Sansa pour plaisanter... ou peut-être Arya, je ne sais plus. »

Je me rappelle du jour de notre mariage. Je me fichais de cette couronne qu'on a placée sur ma tête, je ne voyais que toi, tu étais resplendissante, et j'étais heureux, si heureux. Pourquoi me prends-tu ça ? Bientôt, il ne restera rien.

« Et puis, j'ai appris que tu étais un Targaryen. J'ai cru mourir d'amour pour toi, Jon. Un autre dragon pour m'accompagner, moi qui avais toujours été si seule. »

Arrête-toi là, je t'en prie. Laisse-moi quelque chose.

« Et puis, la guerre, les Marcheurs blancs... Euron Greyjoy... je n'avais plus de dragons. J'avais la couronne, mais plus rien à conquérir. Et j'ai compris... j'ai compris que ce n'était pas vraiment toi que j'aimais. J'aimais mon rêve, j'aimais ce que tu représentais. J'aimais une illusion. »

Tu te détournes de nouveau, désenchantée, je veux hurler, j'aimerais penser que tu viens de m'échapper pour toujours mais tu n'as tout simplement jamais été à moi. C'est ce que je suis, alors. Un rêve brisé, une illusion perdue. Le rappel constant de ta plus grande déception.

« Tu pourrais me répudier, » je lâche. « Me renvoyer dans le Nord. Comme ça, tu n'aurais plus jamais à poser les yeux sur moi. »

Tu parais sincèrement étonnée.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? »

C'est toi que je veux, c'est tes lèvres, ton cœur, ne faire qu'un avec toi, t'entendre gémir, t'entendre crier mon nom, te posséder, toi, rien que toi. Je m'imagine repartir dans le Nord, près de Sansa, Sansa qui ne me répond plus, Sansa qui a oublié mon existence, je m'imagine ne plus jamais te voir.

Tu ne m'aimes plus, tu ne m'as probablement jamais aimé, je le sais, mais le reste du monde n'a pas besoin de le savoir. On ne t'associera jamais à Jorah dans les livres d'histoire, ni à cette personne qui t'a laissé cette morsure sur l'épaule. Pour toujours on se souviendra de Daenerys la Conquérante et Aegon le Cordial, les derniers dragons. On racontera qu'ils se sont aimés, le feu et la glace enfin réunis. L'illusion finira par devenir la vérité, la preuve que notre amour a existé, que j'ai existé pour toi, que j'étais réel.

« Non, » je réponds.

Je me déteste pour être aussi lâche.

« Je veux rester. »

Tu acquiesces en silence et tu regardes par la fenêtre, tu attends que je m'en aille. C'était un duel, on s'est affrontés, et j'ai perdu, encore une fois. Je ne gagnerai jamais face à toi. Je tourne les talons et je quitte la pièce.

Je regarde en arrière avant de fermer la porte.

.

Je vais mentir, je vais faire semblant pour le reste de ma vie, je vais garder ce secret avec moi, la mort de notre amour, personne ne saura jamais.

Peut-être que je suis bien le fils de Ned Stark après tout.

_Dans le ravin hanté des chats-pards et des onces_

_Nos héros, s'étreignant méchamment, ont roulé,_

_Et leur peau fleurira l'aridité des ronces._

— _Ce gouffre, c'est l'enfer, de nos amis peuplé !_

_Roulons-y sans remords, amazone inhumaine,_

_Afin d'éterniser l'ardeur de notre haine !_


	2. Jorah - De profundis clamavi

_J'implore ta pitié, Toi, l'unique que j'aime,_

_Du fond du gouffre obscur où mon corps est tombé,_

_C'est un univers morne à l'horizon plombé,_

_Où nagent dans la nuit l'horreur et le blasphème._

_._

_Un soleil sans chaleur plane au-dessus six mois,_

_Et les six autres mois la nuit couvre la terre_

_C'est un pays plus nu que la terre polaire_

— _Ni bêtes, ni ruisseaux, ni verdure, ni bois !_

Je suis assis à la table du conseil restreint. Daenerys a le nez plongé dans un rouleau de parchemin. Elle ne porte pas sa couronne.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » je demande.

Je brise le silence, c'est presque un crime. Daenerys n'aime plus parler, plus depuis des années. Et moi, je n'aime plus entendre sa voix, cette voix froide et distante qui me donne des cauchemars, la nuit.

C'est drôle. C'était sa voix qui alimentait mes rêves les plus fous, autrefois. Même ça, on me l'a pris. Elle me l'a pris.

« Il y a des troubles dans le Nord, » répond Daenerys.

Je pourrais lui en vouloir. C'est le cas.

« Doit-on s'inquiéter ? »

Je pourrais cesser de l'aimer.

Elle hausse les épaules, laisse tomber le parchemin avec lassitude, ou tristesse, ou dégoût, ou peut-être tout ça à la fois, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

« Nous verrons. Tyrion sera bientôt de retour. Le mariage devrait tout arranger. »

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle parle de mariage, mon cœur se renverse. Ça aussi, ça faisait partie de mes rêves, je voyais ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa peau contre ma peau, je me voyais devenir son roi.

Et ça aussi, elle me l'a pris, quand elle a épousé Jon Snow.

Mais je n'ai pas cessé de l'aimer pour autant.

Elle jette un œil à la couronne qui gît sur la table et puis la repose sur sa tête, désabusée. Elle s'éloigne sans me saluer.

J'ai l'habitude de la voir m'échapper.

.

_Tyrion,_

_La rumeur nous est parvenue qu'il y aurait des rébellions isolées dans le Nord. Qu'en est-il exactement ?_

_Nous espérons vous revoir bientôt,_

_Jorah._

Je confie la missive à Sam. Son contenu est inutile, si l'agitation est si importante que cela nous en entendrons de toute façon parler. Je suppose que j'ai besoin d'avoir l'impression de prendre des initiatives, de faire quelque chose d'utile. D'aider Daenerys.

« Tout va bien, Ser ? » demande Sam.

Je lui offre un sourire fatigué. Les corbeaux nous fixent de leurs petits yeux noirs inquisiteurs.

« Tout va bien, » je dis.

Les mensonges me viennent de plus en plus facilement avec le temps. Ai-je jamais été une personne honnête ?

« Et vous ? Comment se porte Gilly ? Le petit Jon ? »

Un autre que Sam aurait fait remarquer que si ça m'intéressait tant, je n'aurais tout simplement eu qu'à leur adresser la parole. Je croise Gilly tous les jours, elle parcourt les couloirs le sourire aux lèvres, prend toujours le temps de me dire bonjour. Je lui réponds à peine. Le bonheur est devenu un sentiment étranger pour moi, il me met mal à l'aise.

Le petit Jon joue parfois avec Baelor, je les aperçois se poursuivre dans les couloirs, mais il a peur de lui. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, une fois.

« Je ne veux pas réveiller le dragon, » a t-il répondu, les yeux ronds.

Ça m'a fait rire. Un rire amer. Même pas six ans et déjà la terreur du Donjon Rouge. Baelor Targaryen – comment l'appellera t-on ? Baelor le Hargneux ? Baelor l'Ardent ?

Si seulement ils savaient.

Sam est trop gentil pour s'offusquer, bien sûr. Je l'admire pour ça. J'ai du respect pour lui – plus que pour Jon, plus que pour Tyrion, plus que pour moi-même.

« Oh, nous allons bien, je vous remercie. L'hiver vient, cependant. Nous comptons bien profiter des derniers jours d'été. »

Je me demande ce qu'en pense Sansa Stark. La Louve Écarlate – c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle, maintenant.

« Vous avez tout à fait raison. »

Je vis dans un perpétuel hiver depuis des années.

Je ne sais pas si je verrai la différence.

.

Les Sept Couronnes sont relativement en paix depuis que Daenerys est montée sur le Trône, excepté ces troubles dans le Nord. Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent. Je me lève. Je rejoins Daenerys a la table du conseil restreint. Tyrion s'assoit avec nous quand il est là – après tout, il est toujours Main de la reine. Je l'ai détesté pour ça, je crois, il y a longtemps. J'étais jaloux, jaloux de lui, jaloux de Jon, jaloux de quiconque regardait un peu trop longtemps la mère des dragons.

Des enfantillages, voilà ce que c'était.

Je joue avec Baelor, dans l'après-midi, je l'arrache à sa terrible solitude pour quelques heures. Je vais dans l'armurerie, je rêve que je suis encore un chevalier sans peur et sans reproches. Je me trouve pathétique, alors je pars.

Le soir, dans mon lit, je fixe le plafond pendant une éternité. J'attends Daenerys. Parfois, elle vient, et mon cœur s'emballe.

Parfois, elle ne vient pas, et je me mets à pleurer, je me déteste, je la déteste, je déteste ce que nous sommes tous les deux devenus.

.

Jon m'en veut. A chaque fois que je le croise, je sens ses yeux sombres me transpercer, des puits sans fond de rancoeur dans lesquels je me noie en vain.

C'est drôle. C'est moi qui lui en voulais, à une époque, pendant la guerre, je lui en voulais pour m'avoir volé Daenerys quand elle aurait enfin pu être à moi. Je les voyais se tenir par la main, j'assistais à leurs baisers passionnés, je les imaginais gémir de plaisir. Et ça me rendait fou. J'ai compris que je serais toujours second, que je passerais toujours après Jon, que c'était lui qui serait roi. Je me sentais condamné à être l'éternel ami fidèle.

J'aurais pu partir, quand nous avons gagné, quand Euron Greyjoy a été vaincu. J'aurais pu lui dire que rester près d'elle était bien trop douloureux, que j'allais disparaître pour apaiser mon cœur à vif. J'étais prêt à le faire, d'ailleurs. Je suis allé la voir dans sa chambre, à Winterfell. Jon n'était pas là. J'ai ouvert la bouche.

Aucun mot n'est sorti. Elle s'est jetée dans mes bras et elle a pleuré.

« Mes dragons, Jorah, » a t-elle sangloté. « Mes enfants. Partis. Partis pour toujours. »

Je l'ai serrée contre moi, j'ai senti son cœur contre mon cœur, j'ai respiré son parfum de fumée et de flammes. Et j'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais partir. Daenerys est mon soleil de feu. Sans elle, je gèlerai seul dans l'enfer que je me suis construit.

Égoïstement, j'ai pensé que Jon ne pourrait jamais la comprendre complètement. Il n'était pas là quand elle est sortie du feu avec ses dragons. Il ne les a pas vus grandir, évoluer, il est peut-être un Targaryen mais il n'a jamais saisi l'intensité de ce lien, ne l'a même jamais imaginée.

Moi, je savais. Et je serai à jamais le seul à savoir.

Alors j'ai serré les dents, comme je l'avais fait devant Khal Drogo, comme je l'avais fait devant Daario Naharis. C'est moi qui ai posé les couronnes dorées sur leurs têtes. Daenerys et Aegon Targaryen.

Leur avenir était amour et gloire.

Le mien était ombre et silence.

.

Daenerys vient me rejoindre, ce soir. Je sens l'odeur de Jon sur elle. Encore une fois, je serai le second. Peut-être pas le dernier – cette pensée me donne la nausée.

Je l'embrasse presque timidement, elle répond à mes baisers, mes lèvres parcourent chaque parcelle de son corps, de ses seins jusque ses cuisses, elle gémit, je me sens euphorique, comme toujours j'ai l'impression que mes rêves deviennent réalité.

Je n'y ai pas cru, la première fois qu'elle s'est glissée dans mon lit, je pensais que je délirais, ou bien que j'étais mort, je ne sais plus. Elle avait bu, je crois. C'était moins d'un an après son couronnement. Quand ses illusions ont commencé à partir en fumée. J'aurais pu la repousser, lui rappeler qu'elle avait un mari qui l'aimait, refuser de la toucher.

Mais moi aussi, je l'aimais. Et elle était là, elle se pressait contre moi, elle me désirait. J'attendais ce moment depuis tant d'années.

Je n'ai pas résisté. Ni cette fois, ni toutes celles qui ont suivi.

Quand nous avons fini, je la serre contre moi, l'embrasse sur le front, elle me laisse faire, comme si elle me faisait une faveur.

« Pensez-vous que nous devrions nous inquiéter de ce qui se passe dans le Nord ? » demande t-elle.

Elle paraît troublée. Je suis surpris. Elle ne parle jamais, d'habitude, elle se contente de partir sans le moindre mot et je la regarde faire sans chercher à la retenir, le cœur à vif.

« Je ne sais pas, » je réponds. « Vous connaissez les Nordiens : ils aboient beaucoup mais ils mordent rarement. »

« Je devrais écrire à Sansa. »

J'acquiesce. Nous savons pourtant qu'elle ne répondra pas. Elle ne répond pas à Jon, elle ne répond plus à personne.

« Tout s'arrangera peut-être avec le mariage, » je reprends. « C'était le but, non ? Apaiser les relations entre le Nord et le reste du royaume. »

« Oui, vous avez raison. »

Je ne suis pas dupe, mais je fais semblant de l'être. Finalement, Daenerys finit par s'arracher à mon étreinte et se lève.

Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas la voir quitter la pièce.

.

Il n'y a ni amour ni gloire dans le mariage de Daenerys et Jon.

Ça ne parvient même pas à me faire me sentir mieux.

.

« Ser Jorah ? »

Je suis dans l'armurerie, j'astique l'épée que j'ai choisie il y a bien longtemps, le jour du couronnement. J'ai un temps regretté d'avoir laissé Grand-Griffe à Jon, et puis un matin je l'ai vu combattre des ennemis invisibles à Fossedragon, le visage tourmenté.

J'ai baissé les yeux et j'ai repris mon chemin.

Je me retourne presque craintivement. Baelor est sur le pas de la porte et balaye la pièce de ses yeux clairs. Il serre l'ours en bois que j'ai taillé pour lui dans ses petites mains. Je souris, attendri.

Je me rappelle de la première fois que Daenerys m'a laissé le tenir.

« C'est mon fils, Jorah, » a t-elle dit. « Le fils de Jon. Notre fils à tous les deux. »

Je la connaissais depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas percevoir la tonalité menaçante qu'avait prise sa voix. Jon avait hoché la tête.

Alors j'ai hoché la tête moi aussi. Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai ramassé un morceau de bois et je lui ai donné une forme d'ours. Je l'ai déposé dans son berceau. Il a plu à Daenerys, elle m'a demandé de tailler d'autres morceaux de bois, d'en faire des dragons, mais en grandissant Baelor a toujours préféré l'ours. Les dragons de bois ont tous disparu, comme Viserion, Rhaegal et Drogon avant eux.

Peut-être que Baelor n'a jamais été dupe.

Je lui fais signe de s'approcher. En théorie il n'a pas le droit d'entrer ici, Daenerys le lui a interdit, mais il ne s'est jamais beaucoup préoccupé de ce que lui disait sa mère. Je n'ai pas la force de lui demander de partir, de voir la déception dans son regard.

« Est-ce je pourrais être un chevalier moi aussi ? » demande t-il en désignant l'épée.

Je souris tristement, ébouriffe ses cheveux.

« Tu seras un roi, Baelor. Un grand roi. Comme ton père. »

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait entendre, je grimace, parler de Jon était une erreur, je le sais parfaitement. Des flammes viennent briller dans ses prunelles. Est-ce que c'est ça qui effraye tant le fils de Sam et Gilly ? Je comprends, je comprends tellement.

Les flammes sont encore faibles, elles tremblent, on pourrait les éteindre avec de la volonté, de l'attention, de l'amour. J'essaye. Tyrion essaye.

Nos efforts ne compteront pas.

Je pense à ce à quoi ces flammes ressembleront dans quelques années, j'en tremble d'avance, j'en pleure, parfois.

« Je ne veux pas être comme mon père, » répond Baelor. « Mon père ne m'aime pas. Je veux être comme vous. Je veux que vous soyez mon père. Je veux que Tyrion soit mon père. »

Tant d'ironie.

Ses doigts se sont resserrés autour de l'ours en bois. Moi aussi, j'aimerais qu'il soit mon fils. J'en rêvais, de cet enfant, autrefois, il hantait mes rêves, petit fantôme indistinct, je me demandais à quoi il ressemblerait. Est-ce que ses cheveux seraient argentés, comme ceux de Daenerys, ou blond foncé comme les miens ? Est-ce qu'il aurait les yeux bleus ou violets ?

« Ton père t'aime, Baelor, » j'assure, ma voix ne tremble pas. « Il a simplement beaucoup de mal à te le montrer. »

Mais Baelor n'est pas dupe, il ne l'a jamais été. Il est intelligent, ce petit. Le digne fils de ses parents.

« Il ne m'aime pas, » répète t-il. « Il ne me regarde jamais dans les yeux. Mère non plus ne me regarde pas dans les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me regarde dans les yeux ? »

Les yeux en question se remplissent de larmes, de tristesse ou de rage, je ne sais pas très bien, peut-être les deux. Je ne suis pas étonné, je le sais déjà, Jon n'est pas fait pour cette vie de mensonges et de faux-semblants, Jon est fait pour la pureté de la neige et la simplicité des forêts nordiennes, mais Jon a eu le malheur de tomber amoureux de Daenerys Targaryen.

Il peut essayer encore et encore, il peut faire semblant, il peut mentir aux autres, se mentir à lui-même, il ne sera jamais un véritable dragon. Et je le plains. Je le plains sincèrement.

« Moi, je te regarde dans les yeux, » je lui réponds avec un sourire rassurant.

J'ai vu Daenerys sortir du feu, je l'ai vue conquérir des villes, je l'ai vue brûler ses ennemis. J'ai vu pire, bien pire que ces yeux qui m'en évoquent d'autres.

Il ne répond pas et se jette dans mes bras. Je serre son petit corps en tremblant, la colère monte en moi, j'en veux à Jon, ce petit a besoin de son père, et puis j'en veux aussi à Daenerys. C'est un héritier qu'elle voulait, et elle l'a eu, mais elle n'a pas pensé qu'un héritier est avant tout un enfant, un enfant qui a besoin de ses parents. Ne voient-ils pas ce qu'il risque de devenir ?

Baelor s'écarte de moi, je sèche ses larmes du bout des doigts.

« Je pourrais te fabriquer une épée en bois. Ça te plairait d'apprendre à te battre ? »

Son visage s'éclaire, ses lèvres s'étirent en un véritable sourire – c'est si rare.

Il hoche la tête.

.

Je suis prisonnier de mes souvenirs. Je revois Essos, Vaes Dothrak, le bûcher, la naissance des dragons, les conquêtes, les victoires, le sourire de Daenerys.

C'est du passé, tout ça, l'hiver a tout emporté quand il est venu. L'hiver est les Marcheurs blancs, la guerre, le siège de Winterfell. L'hiver est l'attaque sanglante d'Euron Greyjoy, l'hiver est le couronnement de Daenerys et Jon, l'hiver est la naissance de Baelor.

L'été est revenu mais mes rêves ne sont pas revenus avec lui. Ils ne reviendront pas, c'est trop tard, une flamme éteinte ne se ravive jamais.

L'été va de nouveau disparaître, je le regarderai partir sans regrets, été, hiver, je ne vois plus la différence, tout se confond, les illusions brisées sont aussi froides que les neiges du Nord.

Je vieillis. Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps, dans quelques années tout sera enfin terminé. Mes regrets brûleront en même temps que mon corps.

Un seul restera, il regardera ma chair se consumer sans dire un mot, sans verser une larme, et puis son cœur d'enfant se fermera pour toujours.

Pardon, Baelor. Tu méritais mieux.

J'imagine que je méritais mieux aussi. Jon, Daenerys, Sansa, Tyrion – nous méritions tous mieux.

.

Daenerys est montée tout en haut de la plus haute tour du Donjon Rouge et regarde par la fenêtre. Je la rejoins dans sa contemplation silencieuse. Le soleil se couche et disparaît à l'horizon.

« Quand mon frère me parlait des tours du Donjon, c'est toujours cette image qui me venait à l'esprit, » dit-elle. « J'imaginais pouvoir contempler toute la ville sous la lumière du soleil couchant. J'imaginais un royaume prospère après la restauration des Targaryen. »

Il y a de la nostalgie dans sa voix. Ça me surprend. Daenerys n'a jamais été nostalgique, elle n'a jamais aimé regarder en arrière. Tout le contraire de Jon. Tout le contraire de moi.

« Mon frère est mort, mais cette image est restée. Après chaque conquête, chaque victoire, je rêvais du moment où je monterais ici, où je regarderais Port-Réal, ma couronne sur la tête. Même pendant la guerre, elle n'a jamais quitté mon esprit. »

Je m'en souviens. Elle passait des heures à nous en parler, à Winterfell. Sansa fronçait les sourcils, ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, mais elle ne disait rien parce qu'elle appréciait Daenerys. Elle s'éclipsait discrètement avec Tyrion, pensant que personne ne ferait attention à eux, et moi je restais. Je me moquais du Donjon Rouge, du Trône de Fer, je ne voyais qu'elle. Son rêve était devenu le mien, je fermais les yeux et j'imaginais cette couronne tant espérée.

C'était Jon qu'elle regardait, pas moi. Ça me tuait de l'intérieur.

« Je pensais que je volerais jusqu'ici sur le dos de Drogon, après la victoire finale. Et puis, Drogon est mort. Tué par ce prétendu roi des Sept Couronnes... j'ai méprisé Cersei, ce jour-là. Pour s'être alliée à un homme pareil. Pour ne pas l'avoir assez gardé à l'oeil, pour s'être laissée duper. Mais au moins, il n'y avait plus de reine. La place était libre. »

Elle semble presque déçue, comme si elle avait imaginé une bataille, une victoire triomphante sur Cersei Lannister.

« Je suis arrivée au Donjon Rouge. Et j'ai monté les marches, je suis arrivée tout en haut de cette tour, à l'endroit exact où nous nous trouvons en ce moment. Comme dans mes rêves, j'ai contemplé la ville sous la lumière du soleil couchant. Et vous savez ce que j'ai ressenti ? »

Je n'acquiesce pas, quand bien même je le sais, je le vois dans ses yeux éteints, ses yeux indifférents, mes yeux à moi s'humidifient, comment ai-je pu la laisser en arriver là ?

« Absolument rien. J'avais gagné, le Trône était mien. J'aurais dû être heureuse, j'en avais tant rêvé. Mais non. Je me suis sentie incroyablement vide. Je regardais devant moi, et je ne voyais plus rien. Plus de conquêtes, plus de batailles, plus de dragons, plus rien du tout. »

Daenerys ne pleure pas, elle n'a pas pleuré depuis le jour où Drogon est mort. Et elle ne pleurera plus jamais. Je serai le dernier à avoir vu la trace de ses larmes sur ses joues – j'en éprouve un étrange fierté.

Elle se détourne.

« Vous devriez partir, Jorah. Vous méritez mieux que ce que je vous donne. »

Je pense à partir, parfois, retourner sur l'Île-aux-Ours, m'exiler et mourir seul avec les souvenirs d'un passé au goût de gloire et d'espoir.

« Je ne peux vivre loin de vous, » je réponds, désespéré. « Je vous aime. »

C'est un appel au secours, ce que je viens de dire. Regardez, je suis là pour vous, je suis là depuis le début, je le serai jusqu'à la fin.

Daenerys est résignée, baisse la tête et soupire longuement.

« Je suis désolée. Ça... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. »

Je devrais lui parler de Baelor, lui dire qu'il n'est pas trop tard, qu'il lui reste quelque chose, mais à quoi bon ? Elle aussi répugne à croiser ses yeux clairs, ses yeux accusateurs, ses yeux qui lui rappellent son égoïsme.

Je baisse la tête et j'attends qu'elle s'en aille.

« Moi non plus. Moi non plus... »

.

J'attends. J'attends le retour de Tyrion, j'attends l'hiver, j'attends que le ressentiment consume Baelor comme j'attendais qu'elle me regarde, autrefois, qu'elle me touche, qu'elle me laisse l'aimer.

J'attends la mort. Elle est bien la seule qui puisse me permettre d'oublier.

_Or il n'est pas d'horreur au monde qui surpasse_

_La froide cruauté de ce soleil de glace_

_Et cette immense nuit semblable au vieux Chaos_

_._

_Je jalouse le sort des plus vils animaux_

_Qui peuvent se plonger dans un sommeil stupide_

_Tant l'écheveau du temps lentement se dévide !_

* * *


	3. Daenerys - La cloche fêlée

_Il est amer et doux, pendant les nuits d'hiver,_

_D'écouter, près du feu qui palpite et qui fume,_

_Les souvenirs lointains lentement s'élever_

_Au bruit des carillons qui chantent dans la brume._

_Bienheureuse la cloche au gosier vigoureux_

_Qui, malgré sa vieillesse, alerte et bien portante,_

_Jette fidèlement son cri religieux,_

_Ainsi qu'un vieux soldat qui veille sous la tente !_

La chambre de Baelor est plongée dans l'obscurité quand je m'y glisse. Cette pièce me paraît trop étrange, trop froide, trop hostile. Quand y suis-je entrée pour la dernière fois ? Y suis-je d'ailleurs jamais entrée ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Mes souvenirs ont tendance à se mélanger, ces temps-ci.

Seules quelques bougies sont encore allumées, je distingue à peine son visage alors que je m'assois sur son lit. C'est bien, très bien. Ainsi, je n'aurai pas à regarder ses yeux, je ne les sentirai pas me transpercer. Baelor somnolait, il se réveille en sursaut, paraît très surpris de me trouver là.

« Mère ? »

Je grimace légèrement. _Mère_. Je pense à mes autres enfants, mes dragons, ceux qui sont morts, ceux que j'ai déjà commencé à oublier.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

« J'ai pensé que tu aimerais que je vienne te voir. »

« Oh. »

C'est la première réponse qui me traverse l'esprit, et c'est un mensonge. En réalité, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici. Je pense à ce que j'ai dit à Jon. Je ne l'aime plus, notre mariage est une illusion qui n'existe plus mais il en reste quelque chose, après tout. Notre fils. Notre héritier. J'ai tendance à l'oublier, parfois, souvent. Comme s'il ne comptait pas.

Peut-être que c'est le cas, d'ailleurs.

« Pouvez-vous me raconter une histoire ? » demande t-il d'une petite voix.

Je suis prise au dépourvu. Une histoire ? J'aimais les histoires quand j'étais enfant, je crois. J'aimais les histoires de Viserys, celles qui parlaient d'un royaume enchanté et d'une ville de lumière. Elles étaient comme des rêves pour moi, des rêves qui m'ont maintenue en vie dans les moments de doute, des rêves qui m'ont poussée à avancer, à conquérir, à partir en guerre.

Les rêves ne sont plus que poussière, maintenant, il n'en reste plus rien.

« D'accord. »

Il a l'air ravi de ma réponse, semble heureux que je lui accorde un peu d'attention. Je caresse distraitement ses cheveux blonds.

« T'ai-je déjà raconté comment mes trois premiers enfants sont nés ? » je demande.

« Non. »

Je hoche la tête et je laisse mes souvenirs me submerger.

« J'avais reçu trois œufs de dragon que le temps avait changés en pierre. Ils étaient destinés à rester ainsi pour l'éternité mais j'ai fait plier le destin. Je suis entrée dans le feu avec eux. Et ils sont nés. Drogon, Rhaegal et Viserion. Trois dragons. Trois miracles. »

Quatre miracles si je me compte. A l'époque, je disais que j'étais née deux fois. La première en venant au monde et la deuxième en sortant du feu. J'attends en vain ma troisième naissance.

« Il n'y a plus de dragons, maintenant, » dit Baelor.

« Non. C'est vrai. »

Mon histoire est terminée. Je l'embrasse sur le front et je me lève. Je me demande si venir ici était une bonne chose. Baelor me regarde partir sans chercher à me retenir, sans me demander de lui raconter une autre histoire. Même pas six ans et il sait déjà que certaines batailles sont perdues d'avance.

Les flammes de la culpabilité se font de plus en plus menaçantes, ces derniers temps. C'est étrange. J'avais pourtant réussi à les étouffer. Il semblerait que j'aie toujours quelque chose à perdre.

Même dans l'obscurité, je sens les yeux verts de Baelor me transpercer.

.

Une fois sortie de la chambre, j'hésite. Où aller ? Jon doit probablement m'attendre désespérément, comme il le fait tous les soirs, mais je n'ai pas envie de sentir ses yeux accusateurs posés sur moi, je n'ai pas envie que les flammes de la culpabilité se ravivent. Jorah aussi m'attend. Jorah aussi m'aime.

Et Jorah aussi mérite mieux que ce que je lui donne.

J'ai envie d'être seule, ce soir. Mes pas me guident jusqu'au Trône de Fer. La salle est vide, silencieuse. Tout ça me rappelle mon arrivée au Donjon Rouge. Il n'y a pas eu d'applaudissements, d'acclamations, de cris de joie. Juste ce terrible et assourdissant silence.

Comme j'en avais toujours rêvé, je me suis assise sur le Trône. Et je n'ai rien ressenti. Rien du tout. La victoire était mienne mais je me sentais vide.

J'y croyais, pourtant, j'y croyais tellement. J'avais tant d'espoirs pour l'avenir. Je n'ai pas menti à Jon, je croyais vraiment ressentir quelque chose. J'aimais ses yeux sombres, j'aimais ses baisers, j'aimais son courage et par-dessus tout, j'aimais sa famille, moi qui avais toujours été si seule. Les Stark m'ont acceptée en un battement de cils. Bran, Arya, Sansa – ils étaient si unis. Si soudés.

Je pense à Sansa. Elle, je l'ai véritablement aimée, je le sais. Elle était la sœur que je n'avais jamais eue. Je me rappelle de nos longues discussions au coin du feu, je me rappelle des nuits où je me glissais dans son lit et où nous échangions des confidences jusqu'au petit matin, comme de vieilles amies, elle me parlait de Tyrion en rougissant et en riant. J'étais heureuse, tellement heureuse. Je n'étais plus seule, je m'imaginais que nous resterions ensemble pour toujours, qu'elle me suivrait à Port-Réal et deviendrait ma plus fidèle conseillère.

Nous avons vaincu le Roi de la Nuit, je pensais que la victoire ultime était proche, que ma couronne n'attendait plus que moi. Et puis, Euron Greyjoy a débarqué avec ses soldats en pleine nuit, avant même que nous ayons eu le temps de brûler nos morts. Tout a été si confus.

Nous avons gagné, bien sûr, mais nous avons aussi perdu.

Sansa n'a plus jamais été la même depuis. Sansa m'ignore, maintenant, elle ne répond plus à mes lettres, elle semble avoir oublié mon existence.

Elle est la preuve que mon cœur peut encore se briser – peut-être que c'est une bonne chose, après tout. Au moins, je sais que je ne suis pas qu'une coquille vide, que je peux encore ressentir des émotions, que je ne suis pas devenue un monstre de froideur et d'égoïsme.

Je quitte la salle sans même m'asseoir sur le Trône de Fer, sans même le toucher.

.

Après la défaite d'Euron Greyjoy, après mon arrivée au Donjon Rouge, je me suis mis en tête d'en explorer les moindres recoins, d'en faire ma maison, je voulais ressentir quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Comme je l'ai dit à Jorah, je suis montée tout en haut de la plus haute tour. Là encore, il n'y a eu que du vide, alors j'ai exploré les cachots.

C'est là que je l'ai trouvée, enchaînée au mur d'une des cellules les plus profondes. Cersei Lannister. Ses yeux verts m'ont transpercée, malgré la fatigue, malgré les bleus qui recouvraient son corps, malgré son ventre gonflé. Même aux portes de la mort, une lionne reste une lionne.

J'aurais pu la tuer. J'aurais pu faire de son exécution un événement. J'aurais pu me venger pour ce que nous avait fait Euron Greyjoy.

Je ne l'ai pas fait. Elle était comme moi. Elle avait l'impression de tout avoir et puis ensuite, elle n'avait plus rien. Je me souviens de l'avoir trouvée incroyablement naïve. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'Euron accepterait de partager le pouvoir avec elle ? Il l'a épousée et l'a jetée aux cachots une fois la couronne posée sur sa tête.

J'ai eu pitié d'elle, aussi. Elle aussi attendait quelque chose qui ne viendrait jamais – le retour de Jaime.

« Où est-il ? » m'a t-elle demandé.

J'ai haussé les épaules. Je ne lui ai pas dit qu'il s'était enfui comme un lâche juste après la victoire contre le Roi de la Nuit en abandonnant Brienne derrière lui. Nous avions tous pensé qu'il comptait revenir vers sa sœur. Nous nous sommes trompés.

Je me suis trompée sur beaucoup de choses dans ma vie.

.

Les couloirs sont éclairés par des torches. Leur feu me rappelle celui que mes enfants crachaient. Celui qui ne brûlera plus jamais.

Je ne suis pas la seule à écumer le Donjon, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Au détour d'un couloir, je tombe sur les deux yeux verts que j'ai quittés il y a moins d'une heure. Les mêmes yeux. Une personne différente.

Cersei Lannister ne paraît pas surprise de me trouver là.

« Cersei, » dis-je cordialement.

Elle incline légèrement la tête.

« Daenerys. »

Jamais elle ne m'a appelée _Votre Majesté._ Ça m'a agacée, au début, je crois. Ça ne me fait plus rien, maintenant.

Nous nous dévisageons pendant un long moment. J'hésite.

Ma main sur pose sur la marque que ses dents ont laissée sur mon épaule.

« Comment va Baelor ? » demande t-elle finalement.

Je réalise que je ne me sens pas assez en colère ce soir, et elle non plus. Quand nous sommes désespérées, quand nous cherchons autre chose que de la haine, quand nous voulons de l'affection, nous avons toutes les deux quelqu'un d'autre vers qui nous tourner.

« Bien, » je réponds.

Ses yeux deviennent froids. Elle me hait, je le sais. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je suis trop occupée à me haïr moi-même.

« Bonne nuit, Cersei. »

Je pars sans un regard en arrière.

.

Je pensais que mon couronnement et mon mariage arrangeraient les choses. J'ai été naïve, aussi naïve que Cersei quand elle a accordé sa confiance à Euron Greyjoy. J'avais atteint mon objectif ultime.

Je n'avais jamais pensé à ce qui se passerait après.

Mes rêves d'un règne glorieux et d'esclaves enfin libérés se sont étiolés. Je n'avais plus de dragons, presque plus de soldats, qui aurais-je bien pu libérer ? Je me rendais compte que Jon ne faisait plus battre mon cœur, alors j'ai pensé qu'un héritier serait peut-être la solution, un enfant, un nouveau dragon pour renforcer notre dynastie, pour raviver un peu la flamme qui brûlait autrefois en nous.

J'ai regardé mon ventre rester désespérément plat. Je le savais, bien sûr, je savais que j'étais maudite, que je ne pourrais jamais porter la vie. La déception n'en a pas été moins grande.

Le désespoir. C'est vraiment ce que j'éprouvais. Le vide. Un vide que je voulais à tout prix combler.

Il y avait bien une femme avec un ventre qui gonflait dans le Donjon Rouge, mais ce n'était pas moi. Et ça me rendait folle. Je trouvais ça injuste.

Alors, j'ai eu une idée. Une idée terrible. C'était un peu plus d'un an après mon couronnement.

Un soir, je suis allée frapper à la porte de la chambre de Cersei. Je me suis assise en face d'elle. Et je lui ai tout expliqué.

Cersei a éclaté de rire.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, » a t-elle dit.

« Je suis très sérieuse. »

« Comment pouvez-vous penser une seule seconde que j'accepterai ? »

« Il serait mon héritier. Il deviendrait roi un jour, ou reine. Il aurait tout, le pouvoir, le Trône de Fer, le nom des dragons. Un avenir glorieux. »

Avais-je conscience de mon hypocrisie ? Je ne sais pas.

Cersei n'a pas répondu, elle a posé une main sur son ventre gonflé, les sourcils froncés. Elle aussi se sentait vide, sans Jaime, sans sa couronne, sans ce pouvoir qu'elle aimait tant. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Et Tyrion n'était pas là, il était à Winterfell, tentant vainement de faire fondre de nouveau le cœur de Sansa. Cersei n'avait personne à qui se raccrocher. Elle était faible, et je le savais.

Alors j'en ai profité.

J'ai honte, aujourd'hui. Terriblement honte.

« Vous ne pourrez rien lui donner, » ai-je rappelé. « Le nom des Lannister ne vaut guère mieux que celui d'un bâtard. Vous n'avez plus rien. Avec vous, cet enfant ne connaîtra que l'ombre. Avec moi, son avenir sera baigné de lumière. »

Peut-être qu'une part de moi avait déjà conscience de la monstruosité de mes paroles et espérait qu'elle refuserait. Cersei Lannister, première du nom, reine des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, aurait refusé.

Mais Cersei Lannister a été jetée au cachot par Euron Greyjoy. Je sais exactement ce qu'il lui a fait – elle m'a tout raconté, chaque détail de son calvaire, alors qu'elle me chevauchait. Je pense qu'elle voulait me dégoûter, me faire peur.

Elle a accepté à mi-voix.

Moins d'un mois plus tard, Baelor est né. Je ne l'ai pas laissée le tenir dans ses bras, c'était mon fils, et le mien seul. Je n'avais rien dit à Jon de ce que je prévoyais de faire.

C'était un matin d'hiver triste et froid. Baelor hurlait et puis je l'ai déposé dans ses bras, il s'est calmé aussitôt.

« C'est notre fils, » ai-je dit.

Il a eu l'air sincèrement étonné, presque heureux, d'ailleurs, et puis Baelor a ouvert les yeux. Jon avait regardé Jaime, Tyrion et Cersei trop de fois dans les yeux pour ne pas reconnaître les prunelles vertes des Lannister.

Il a été horrifié mais je savais qu'il m'aimait. Je savais qu'il accepterait.

Jorah aussi a hoché la tête, Jorah aussi aurait tout fait pour moi.

Quand Tyrion est rentré de Winterfell quelques jours plus tard, il a été horrifié d'avoir raté la naissance – le bébé était arrivé avec un peu d'avance. Il a couru vers la chambre de Cersei. Puis il est venu me voir.

Je n'oublierai jamais le regard de pur dégoût qu'il m'a lancé. J'ai eu de la peine pour lui, vraiment, mais c'était trop tard. J'avais mon héritier, rien d'autre ne comptait à mes yeux.

J'entends leurs reproches silencieux, maintenant, ils hurlent dans ma tête à chaque fois que je regarde Baelor, à chaque fois que ses yeux accusateurs se posent sur moi.

.

Le jour se lève. Je me retourne dans mon lit, mon lit vide, mon lit froid. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne reste jamais avec Jon ou Jorah, je ne veux pas ressentir tout l'amour et toute la rancoeur qu'ils éprouvent pour moi, ça me rend malade.

Je ne reste jamais avec Cersei non plus.

La première fois que c'est arrivé, c'était peu après la naissance de Baelor. Je crois que je commençais déjà à me rendre compte que j'avais fait une erreur. Je supportais à peine de regarder ses yeux verts, Jon répugnait à le toucher. Seuls Jorah et Tyrion semblaient ressentir de la tendresse pour lui.

J'avais interdit à Cersei de s'en approcher.

« Je veux le voir, » m'a t-elle dit alors que je sortais de ma chambre.

J'ai sursauté. Et j'ai lentement secoué la tête de droite à gauche.

« Non. »

« Je veux le voir, » a t-elle répété, ses yeux verts brillaient, ils brûlaient plus fort que du feu grégeois. J'ai eu l'impression de voir la reine qu'elle était ressurgir, de la voir chasser ce fantôme errant qu'elle était devenue.

« C'est mon fils, » lui ai-je rappelé. « Nous avons passé un accord. »

Sans doute l'a t-elle regretté à la seconde où Baelor est né. Mais c'était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard. Je n'aurais pas changé d'avis, et elle le savait.

Elle a crispé les poings. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me gifler.

A la place, elle m'a plaquée contre le mur et m'a embrassée. Un baiser dur, un baiser violent, sanglant.

Et j'ai aimé ça.

Elle m'a repoussée à l'intérieur de ma chambre, m'a jetée sur mon lit avant de m'arracher ma robe. Pas une seule seconde je n'ai pensé à la repousser. Je l'ai fait basculer sous moi et son corps s'est retrouvé aussi nu que le mien. Enfin, je me sentais vivante. Jorah et Jon m'aimaient, ils étaient trop doux. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un à détester, quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même, et Cersei ressentait la même chose.

Notre étreinte a ressemblé à un vrai affrontement. Ses doigts ont pincé mes mamelons, ont percé ma chair, ses dents ont laissé leur marque partout sur mon corps, je gémissais, j'aimais ça, mon sang bouillonnait. Nous luttions pour prendre le contrôle, pour être au-dessus, le lion et le dragon cherchaient à se chevaucher l'un l'autre, nous étions deux reines ayant vu leur gloire leur échapper et ne devenir qu'un souvenir.

Cersei a gagné, cette fois. Je l'ai laissée faire, peut-être pour lui donner l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas tout perdu en m'abandonnant Baelor. J'ai voulu passer la main dans ses cheveux dorés en me demandant à quel point ils étaient longs, avant, mais elle m'a agrippé le poignet si fort que j'en ai conservé la marque pendant plusieurs jours.

« Je vous hais, » a t-elle murmuré.

J'ai simplement hoché la tête.

« Je sais. »

Elle s'est levée, s'est rhabillée et est partie. Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une erreur, que ça n'arriverait plus.

La haine qui nous animait ne s'est pas estompée.

Nous avons recommencé une deuxième fois. Et puis une troisième. J'ai fini par perdre le compte. Jon et Jorah ont vu les marques et les bleus sur mon corps, ils ont serré les dents, je les ai déçus une nouvelle fois. Tyrion m'a haïe encore un peu plus – ne lui avais-je pas déjà tout pris ?

La haine en moi s'estompe, maintenant, elle s'efface. Je suis lasse, terriblement lasse.

Je crois que je ne visiterai plus le lit de Cersei.

.

J'ai l'impression d'être une prisonnière.

Je sors du Donjon Rouge et je me dirige vers le port. Je contemple l'horizon, j'écarte légèrement les bras, la brise marine souffle dans mes cheveux, j'imagine que je chevauche un de mes enfants et que je m'envole loin, très loin de Port-Réal.

Je suis coincée sur terre. Je suis une conquérante à qui on a coupé les ailes. Que reste t-il donc de la mère des dragons quand on l'a privée de ses enfants ? Pas grand chose. Rien du tout.

Je crois bien que tous mes rêves sont morts au moment où Euron Greyjoy a abattu Drogon. J'avais déjà perdu Viserion et Rhaegal. Sa mort m'a achevée.

Je me demande ce qui me retient encore ici. Certainement pas le Trône de Fer. Pas l'amour de Jon, ni celui de Jorah. Pas la haine de Cersei ou la rancoeur de Tyrion. Pas l'indifférence grandissante de Baelor.

J'ai envie de partir. D'être libre, enfin, après tout ce temps.

.

Je croise Tyrion lorsque je rentre au Donjon Rouge. Il vient de revenir de son voyage dans le Nord. Comme toujours, ses yeux sont froids lorsqu'il les pose sur moi. Je me rappelle le temps où il me regardait avec respect et admiration. Ces souvenirs ont la saveur de l'amertume.

« Tyrion. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? »

« Oui, Votre Majesté. »

« Comment va Sansa ? »

« Bien. »

Il est aussi hypocrite que moi.

« Nous nous réjouissons tous les deux à l'idée de nous marier bientôt, » ajoute t-il.

Je fais semblant de ne pas savoir qu'il me ment.

« J'en suis ravie. Cersei doit probablement vous attendre. »

Il hoche la tête d'un air détaché et s'éloigne. Il n'a pas fait trois pas que Baelor surgit de nulle part et se jette dans ses bras.

« Lord Tyrion ! »

« Bonjour, petit monstre. Tu m'as manqué. »

Baelor m'ignore complètement, je suis sûre qu'il ne m'a même pas remarquée. C'est drôle, c'est moi qui ne le remarque pas, d'habitude.

Je les regarde tous les deux et je réalise finalement l'étendue de mon erreur. Ce que j'ai fait était mal. Je n'aurais pas dû arracher cet enfant à Cersei, à une mère qui aurait su l'aimer.

Je voulais un héritier. Je n'ai pas pensé qu'il serait avant tout un enfant. Mes regrets me donnent presque les larmes aux yeux.

L'écho de leurs rires me hantent longtemps après que je me sois éloignée.

.

Ma vie n'a plus de sens, ici, à Port-Réal, parmi tous ces rêves brisés.

Je dois lui en donner un nouveau. Sinon, je finirai par me consumer entièrement et m'éteindre.

.

« Je vais partir. »

Jon et Jorah me dévisagent en fronçant les sourcils. C'est la première fois qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux au même moment dans ma chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demande Jon.

« Exactement ce que j'ai dit. Je vais partir. Je vais quitter Port-Réal. »

« Pour aller où ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. A Essos, probablement. »

J'ai envie de revoir Meereen, Astapor, Qarth, ces villes où j'ai laissé ma marque, tout ça pour me rappeler que j'ai été une conquérante, autrefois, que je n'ai pas rêvé toutes ces victoires.

« Quand vas-tu partir ? »

« Demain. »

Je viens à peine de prendre ma décision. Je dois partir tout de suite. Si je reste plus longtemps, j'en mourrai.

« Mais... et le royaume ? »

« Les Sept Couronnes ont un roi. »

Je n'ai jamais laissé Jon gouverner, il a dû se sentir si inutile. Je m'en veux terriblement.

« Reviendrez-vous un jour ? » demande Jorah.

J'acquiesce, sans préciser quand – je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je m'approche de Jorah, pose la main sur sa joue.

« Je suis désolée, » dis-je.

Il comprend, me sourit tristement.

« Occupez-vous de Baelor, je vous en prie. Ne le laissez pas tomber. »

Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai vu les flammes dans ses yeux, la colère et la haine. Je n'ai rien fait pour éteindre ce feu destructeur mais peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu, qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard.

Je me tourne vers Jon. Mon mari. Mon roi. Celui que j'ai cru aimer.

« Pardon, » lui dis-je.

Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, je m'aperçois que je pleure, je me demande encore une fois si ce brasier qui brûlait entre nous n'était vraiment qu'une illusion ou s'il était réel, juste un peu.

« Je reviendrai, » je promets.

Il acquiesce douloureusement.

« Je sais. »

.

Je laisse le Trône de Fer derrière moi sans un regard en arrière. Sur le chemin du port, je lève les yeux vers les cloches de la ville, celles qui ont sonné le jour de mon couronnement. Elles sont fêlées, aujourd'hui, comme moi, elles sonnent faux.

Je vais partir. J'espère que lorsque je reviendrai, je retrouverai le son qui a accompagné mon couronnement et que j'aurai l'impression de rentrer à la maison.

_Moi, mon âme est fêlée, et lorsqu'en ses ennuis_

_Elle veut de ses chants peupler l'air froid des nuits,_

_Il arrive souvent que sa voix affaiblie_

_Semble le râle épais d'un blessé qu'on oublie_

_Au bord d'un lac de sang, sous un grand tas de morts,_

_Et qui meurt, sans bouger, dans d'immenses efforts._


	4. Brienne - Le revenant

_Comme les anges à l'oeil fauve,_

_Je reviendrai dans ton alcôve_

_Et vers toi glisserai sans bruit_

_Avec les ombres de la nuit ;_

_Et je te donnerai, ma brune,_

_Des baisers froids comme la lune_

_Et des caresses de serpent_

_Autour d'une fosse rampant._

Le soleil n'est pas encore levé lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, le souffle court. Je pose la main sur ma joue, je peux encore sentir la sensation des lèvres contre ma peau, le frottement d'une barbe râpeuse. Je jette un œil de l'autre côté du lit.

Il est vide. Comme tous les matins depuis de longues années, il est vide. Je serre les lèvres, je retiens mes larmes. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un stupide rêve – un rêve, ou un cauchemar, je ne sais pas vraiment.

Je me lève, j'essaye d'oublier la sensation de ses bras autour de moi, de mon corps contre son corps, je m'appuie sur le rebord de la fenêtre et je regarde le ciel pâlir à l'horizon. Les étoiles ne changent pas, elles sont toujours les mêmes. Je pensais que nous serions comme elles, que notre amour serait comme elles. Éternel. Lumineux.

En fait, c'est peut-être bien le cas : il est lointain, il est inaccessible, je ne le vois guère plus que la nuit, dans mes songes, je vois des yeux verts et des chevaux dorés, des lèvres douces, je sens des baisers fiévreux sur ma peau nue.

Je frissonne alors que les premiers rayons du soleil viennent se refléter sur les eaux saphir qui entourent l'île. J'ai entendu dire que l'été a pris fin, que l'hiver sera bientôt là.

J'en suis presque heureuse. Il faisait froid, à Winterfell, pendant la guerre, c'était l'hiver, mais je sentais ses bras autour de moi, j'avais chaud, tellement chaud, je brûlais.

Peut-être que l'hiver me rappellera des souvenirs agréables, que j'aurai la preuve que ce que nous avons vécu n'était pas un rêve, que ça a vraiment existé.

C'est idiot, bien sûr. J'ai déjà une preuve, une preuve de sa présence, de son amour, de ses étreintes.

Je sors de ma chambre.

.

Le siège de Winterfell a été long, froid et éprouvant. J'avais peur, je crois, mais je me sentais à ma place. Et je n'étais pas seule. J'avais Sansa, Arya, Jon, Daenerys – nous étions tous très proches. Le soir, nous dînions tous ensemble, nous tentions d'oublier la neige, la glace et la mort qui approchait, nous arrivions à sourire et même à rire, parfois. Nous étions ensemble, soudés, unis, nous étions comme une grande famille.

La promiscuité rendait presque impossible toute discrétion, il était ardu d'avoir un peu d'intimité mais personne ne s'en souciait vraiment. Daenerys avait Jon, leur amour était tout ce qui comptait à leurs yeux, ils voulaient que même les étoiles en soient témoins, ils parlaient d'avenir, de feu et de glace, de victoires, d'une vie à construire. Sansa avait Tyrion, ce qui les liait était maladroit, tendre, quand Tyrion l'embrassait ses joues devenaient aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

« Je crois que personne avant nous n'a attendu aussi longtemps pour consommer son mariage, » a t-il ri un soir, à moitié ivre.

« Tyrion ! » a t-elle rétorqué, les joues en feu.

Ils n'étaient plus vraiment mariés, bien sûr, mais Tyrion aimait bien prétendre le contraire.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'étaient pas au courant... je crois que nous sommes un peu trop bruyants. »

« _Tyrion_. je ne... »

Il a étouffé ses protestations d'un baiser, elle a roulé des yeux et elle a ri. Elle avait l'air heureuse et moi j'étais heureuse pour elle, elle méritait ce bonheur, elle qui avait tant souffert. Ils étaient comme deux adolescents qui découvrent l'amour pour la première fois, ça faisait rire tout le monde – presque tout le monde. Je crois que personne à part moi n'a remarqué les yeux tristes que Yara Greyjoy posait sur Sansa. J'ai eu de la peine pour elle, vraiment, je ne comprenais que trop bien ce sentiment. Moi aussi j'aimais quelqu'un qui en aimait une autre.

Jaime. Je crois que mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus vite, beaucoup plus vite le jour où il nous a rejoints à Winterfell. Seul. Sans armées. Je lui ai jeté un regard interrogateur.

« Elle l'a épousé, » m'a t-il dit, la colère combattait le chagrin dans ses yeux verts. « Elle l'a épousé ! »

« Quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Cersei. Elle a épousé Euron Greyjoy, » a t-il craché. « Elle n'a même pas eu le courage de me l'annoncer elle-même. Euron est venu me voir, il m'a dit qu'il n'enverrait pas les armées Lannister au nord. Il m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi, que je n'étais plus le bienvenu à Port-Réal. »

Il donnait des coups d'épée dans le vide, il avait l'air triste, si triste, son cœur était en miettes, j'ai eu envie de le serrer contre moi, de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas tout perdu, qu'il était avec nous, maintenant. Que j'étais là.

Avec beaucoup de prudence, je lui ai pris son épée des mains. Nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai eu les jambes tremblantes. Est-ce que ses yeux hantaient déjà mes rêves à l'époque ? C'est possible.

« Tout ira bien, maintenant, » ai-je dit. « Vous êtes là. Est-ce que vous êtes prêt à vous battre ? »

Les dents serrées, il a hoché la tête. Je lui ai souri.

Et il m'a souri en retour.

.

Aujourd'hui, avec le recul, je crois que j'ai remercié Cersei autant que je l'ai détestée, ce jour-là. Elle avait brisé le cœur de Jaime, et ça brisait le mien de le voir aussi triste, mais je me disais que je pourrais en recoller les morceaux.

Je me disais que, peut-être, il me regarderait avec les yeux brillants. Je me disais qu'un jour, il verrait qu'une autre femme était prête à l'aimer, là, juste devant lui.

Je me disais que j'étais désespérément amoureuse de lui.

.

J'entends les rires d'un enfant alors que je sors du château. Je ne mets pas longtemps à en trouver la provenance.

« Mère ! »

Le petit garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts trotte vers moi sur ses petites jambes et se jette dans mes bras.

« Bonjour, Arthur, » dis-je doucement en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il tient une épée d'entraînement dans ses mains. Il aura bientôt sept ans, rêve déjà d'être un chevalier. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il me rappelle moi.

Il me rappelle Jaime.

Mon père nous rejoint. Le temps a fait son œuvre sur lui, je le vois grimacer légèrement, il boitille un peu. Ma gorge se noue. Le jour où il ne sera plus capable de marcher se rapproche, lentement mais sûrement. Il est trop fier pour se plaindre, bien sûr, il insiste pour s'occuper d'Arthur. Il ne supporterait pas que j'aie pitié de lui.

Sur ce point, nous nous ressemblons.

« Est-ce qu'on va s'entraîner ensemble, aujourd'hui ? » me demande Arthur.

« Tu ne veux déjà plus de moi ? » fait mine de s'offusquer mon père, les poings sur les hanches.

Arthur éclate de rire.

« Je préfère m'entraîner avec Mère parce qu'elle me laisse gagner. »

Mon visage s'assombrit légèrement. Il a raison, bien sûr. Quand je le regarde dans les yeux, je vois Jaime, Jaime qui m'a souri, Jaime qui m'a aimée, Jaime qui est parti. Je ne supporte pas de voir la tristesse dans ce regard, la déception, tout ça me donne l'impression d'être abandonnée une deuxième fois.

« Ta mère est trop indulgente avec toi, » dit mon père.

Je soutiens calmement son regard. Il a dit ça d'un air triste, il n'y a pas le moindre reproche dans sa voix. Il ne m'a jamais jugée.

Je crois qu'il a été un des seuls à ne pas le faire.

Je me force à sourire.

« Prépare-toi, Arthur. Aujourd'hui, je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux. »

Il me sourit, fait mine de me croire, fait mine de ne pas savoir que je dis ça à chaque fois.

Nous sommes deux à faire semblant.

.

J'aimais m'entraîner avec Jaime, je ne sentais plus le froid, je me sentais vivante. Je me sentais à ma place. J'avais chaud – trop chaud.

Nous passions la majeure partie de notre temps ensemble. Tyrion était tellement occupé avec Sansa qu'il délaissait un peu son frère, Jaime comprenait mais ça l'attristait.

« Je suis là, moi, » lui répétais-je souvent.

A chaque fois, il me souriait et il hochait la tête.

« Vous êtes là. »

Je me mordais la lèvre, je me sentais rougir, j'avais l'impression d'être une idiote, pourquoi perdais-je tous mes moyens en sa présence ? Je me surprenais à l'observer quand il regardait ailleurs – ses yeux, ses cheveux, son corps entier, un feu nouveau brûlait en moi et ça me faisait peur, c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait, j'avais à peine conscience de ce dont il s'agissait.

Je brûlais de sentir son corps contre le mien, de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Et ça me terrifiait. Nous ne parlions jamais de Cersei, je me demandais s'il pensait encore à elle.

Souvent, je me regardais dans le miroir et je me trouvais laide. Cersei était une femme magnifique, comment aurais-je pu rivaliser avec elle sur ce point ?

Je l'aimais et je pensais qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais. J'ai cessé de sourire, de rire, je me détestais pour être aussi faible.

Jaime a fini par s'en apercevoir. Il s'est inquiété.

« Est-ce l'armée des morts qui vous met dans cet état ? » m'a t-il demandé.

« Non. »

Il a haussé les sourcils, m'a encouragée à poursuivre mais je me suis contentée de lui jeter un regard plein de reproches.

_C'est vous, c'est vous depuis le début, ne voyez-vous pas ce que vous me faites ?_

Ses yeux se sont éclairés. Je crois qu'il a compris.

Ce soir-là, il a frappé à la porte de ma chambre. Je l'ai laissé entrer. Il faisait chaud.

Il m'a regardée dans les yeux pendant un long moment, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser, et puis sans prévenir, il a plaqué ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elles étaient douces.

J'attendais ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, je me suis collée à lui, le corps en feu. Ses mains se sont glissées sous mes vêtements, j'ai eu l'impression de m'embraser.

« On... on n'est pas obligés de faire ça, » a t-il murmuré.

« Je... j'en ai envie, » ai-je répondu d'une voix tremblante.

Il s'est montré doux, très doux, il a embrassé chaque parcelle de ma peau, je me suis accrochée à lui comme si je craignais qu'il ne parte, qu'il ne m'échappe. Je voulais le garder près de moi pour toujours.

Je me suis blottie contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Tu regrettes ? » ai-je demandé.

Il s'est tourné vers moi, m'a embrassée sur le front et m'a souri.

« Non. Je ne regretterai jamais. »

« Je... je sais que je ne suis pas comme Cersei... je ne suis pas aussi belle et... »

« Brienne. »

Sa voix était douce mais ferme.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas comme Cersei. Et j'en suis ravi. »

Il m'a embrassée dans le coup, j'ai laissé échapper un gémissement.

« Tu es _belle_ , Brienne. Tu es belle. N'en doute jamais. »

Je l'ai attiré contre moi pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi, cette nuit-là.

.

Arthur est un enfant solitaire. L'après-midi, je l'observe souvent se battre contre des ennemis invisibles, il se prend pour un chevalier sans peur et sans reproche, un chevalier comme son père. En ce moment, il se plaît à imaginer qu'il triomphe du Roi de la Nuit. Je l'envie. Il ne connaîtra pas la terreur de l'hiver, il ne sentira jamais la morsure du froid et de la mort sur sa peau.

Il court vers moi.

« Je ressemble à mon père, n'est-ce pas, Mère ? »

J'acquiesce. Ce n'est pas un mensonge. Il a ses yeux, ses cheveux, le même sourire, le regarder m'est parfois insupportable, je me souviens de ce que j'avais et de ce que je n'ai plus.

« Je suis aussi courageux que lui ? » insiste t-il. « Un chevalier sans peur et sans reproche ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Il est encore trop jeune pour remarquer que ma voix a tremblé, pour s'apercevoir que je viens de prononcer un mensonge.

Jaime Lannister n'est ni sans peur, ni sans reproche.

.

Jaime avait souvent l'impression de ne pas être le bienvenu à Winterfell, et ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Le pardon de Daenerys et celui de Sansa n'ont pas suffi à faire taire les calomnies et les insultes. Beaucoup de soldats lui jetaient des regards noirs, l'appelaient Régicide, lui rappelaient qu'il n'était qu'un traître, un briseur de serments, qu'il ne serait toujours que ça.

« Ne les écoute pas. Tu es un homme bon, je le sais. Tu as changé, même s'ils refusent de le voir. »

C'est ce que je lui répétais à chaque fois, et puis je l'embrassais à la vue de tout le monde pour leur montrer qu'il était digne de confiance, je me moquais de ce qu'on pouvait penser de moi.

Sauf que Jaime, lui, ne s'en moquait pas.

Ses sourires sont devenus de plus en plus rares, il avait l'air de se sentir coupable. Mon cœur s'emballait, j'en cauchemardais, la nuit, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait partir, qu'il allait revenir vers Cersei, qu'il ne m'aimait plus – avait-il seulement dit qu'il m'aimait ? Je ne crois pas.

« Ce n'est pas toi le problème, Brienne, » a t-il soupiré un soir alors que j'étais collée contre lui.

« Quel est le problème, alors ? »

« Tu as entendu comment ils t'appellent tous ? »

J'ai baissé la tête, j'ai serré les lèvres.

« Je m'en fiche. »

« La putain du Régicide. C'est comme ça qu'ils t'appellent tous, Brienne, quand tu n'es pas là pour les entendre. »

« Ça m'est égal, » ai-je insisté en chassant les larmes qui me brouillaient la vue. « Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent. »

« Pas moi. Tu mérites mieux, Brienne. »

Je crois que je me suis énervée – un peu, beaucoup ? Je ne sais plus. Je me suis redressée, j'ai froncé les sourcils.

« Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je ne suis pas un homme bon. Ces choses que j'ai faites... je ne pourrai jamais les effacer. C'est vraiment ça que tu veux, Brienne ? T'enchainer à un traître, un meurtrier ? Un briseur de serments ? T'enchainer au Régicide ? »

« Je... tu as changé, Jaime, je t'assure ! Laisse-moi décider de ce que je mérite ou pas. C'est toi que je veux. »

Je crois que je sentais qu'il était sur le point de m'échapper. J'ai pris ses mains, je les ai guidées jusqu'à mon corps, je voulais qu'il me serre fort.

« Je suis tienne, Jaime. Maintenant, et pour toujours. »

Je l'ai embrassé comme je ne l'avais jamais embrassé avant.

« Je t'aime. »

Il m'a rendu mon baiser.

Je croyais que j'avais gagné, qu'il allait rester.

Je me suis trompée.

Quelques semaines plus tard, nous avons triomphé de l'armée des morts. Arya Stark a vaincu le Roi de la Nuit. J'ai cru que c'était fini, qu'on allait enfin pouvoir être heureux.

J'ai cherché Jaime, je l'ai cherché partout, pendant des heures, des jours peut-être, j'ai même cru qu'il était mort, mais au fond, je savais.

Jaime était parti.

Et il n'est jamais revenu.

.

« Brienne ? »

Une voix familière me tire de mes pensées. Arthur l'a entendue lui aussi, ses yeux s'illuminent, il lâche son épée de bois.

« Arya ! » s'écrie t-il en se précipitant vers elle.

Je me retourne, il se jette dans les bras, Arya lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Je suis contente de te voir aussi. »

Je me lève. Nous nous observons en silence pendant quelques minutes, et puis nous échangeons un sourire. J'ouvre les bras, Arya vient s'y réfugier.

« Vous m'avez manqué, » dis-je.

« Vous aussi. »

Arya Stark est une louve solitaire, une louve qui court loin de sa meute, à présent, elle disparaît pendant des mois entiers sans que personne ne sache où elle est.

« Comment allez-vous, Brienne ? » demande t-elle.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le château. Arthur, qui court devant nous, ne cesse de se retourner et de nous faire des signes de la main, comme pour nous demander de nous dépêcher un peu.

« Je vais bien, » je réponds automatiquement.

Arthur grandit. Mon père vieillit. Je continue de rêver de Jaime. Rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle est venue – je doute qu'il y ait un jour le moindre changement.

« Et vous ? »

Elle hausse les épaules d'un air détaché.

« Ça va. »

Mon père semble heureux de la voir. Je crois qu'il lui est reconnaissant. Jon, Sansa, Daenerys, Tyrion... tous les autres semblent avoir oublié mon existence, tous éprouvent de la pitié pour moi, ou du dégoût, je ne sais pas très bien, ils ne supportent pas de me regarder, je ne fais que leur rappeler leur propre douleur.

Arya est différente, Arya me regarde dans les yeux, Arya s'intéresse à Arthur et ne tremble pas devant son regard vert. Moi aussi, je lui suis reconnaissante.

Nous nous installons confortablement. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est venue me dire quelque chose. Je hausse les sourcils, elle soupire.

« Sansa et Tyrion vont bientôt se marier, » me révèle t-elle.

J'écarquille les yeux, j'ai presque l'impression d'avoir mal entendu.

« Je croyais... je croyais que c'était fini entre eux. »

« C'est une idée de Daenerys. Une histoire de rapprochement diplomatique, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Je pense à Sansa, la Louve Écarlate, celle qui se terre au Nord pour y cacher ses cicatrices, celles qui crèvent les yeux et celles qui sont invisibles.

J'ai soudainement très froid.

.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de pleurer le départ de Jaime, même ça on me l'a enlevé – Euron Greyjoy me l'a enlevé.

Les images de cette sanglante bataille hantent encore mon esprit. Je me demande parfois si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de mourir, ce jour-là. Aujourd'hui, je sais que Sansa pense sans doute la même chose.

Nous avons gagné mais quelque chose s'est définitivement cassé. Sansa a cessé de sourire à Tyrion, à Arya, à Jon, à Daenerys – à moi. Elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre pendant des heures et pleurait ce qu'Euron lui avait arraché. Seule Yara s'obstinait à lui parler, à tenter de l'arracher à son terrible mutisme.

Nous avons tous été lâches. Seule Yara supportait de la regarder sans baisser les yeux.

Un mois, deux mois ont passé. Daenerys, Jon, Jorah, Tyrion – tous sont repartis au sud. La vie a repris son cours.

Les murmures sont revenus, les calomnies aussi. On me regardait avec pitié, avec mépris.

 _La putain du Régicide._ Voilà ce que j'étais pour eux, je l'avais laissé me déshonorer et j'avais aimé ça.

J'ai cessé de saigner. J'ai pleuré des jours entiers, j'étais seule, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Un jour, désespérée, je suis allée frapper à la porte de la chambre de Sansa. Je lui ai tout expliqué, j'avais besoin d'elle, de sa sagesse, de ses conseils. Elle m'a écoutée en silence. J'ai regardé son visage, ses cheveux maintenant courts, l'horrible cicatrice qui lui barrait la moitié du visage, lui ravissant sa beauté.

Je me souviens du dégoût dans son regard. De ses mots.

« Débarrassez-vous en. »

Elle a posé une main sur son propre ventre et s'est détournée. Je suis restée sonnée, je n'ai pas compris. Où était passée sa compassion ?

J'étais seule, véritablement seule. Jaime n'était plus là. J'ai réussi à me procurer du thé de lune. J'allais le boire, j'allais vraiment le faire.

« Ne faites pas ça. »

Arya est sortie de l'ombre, l'ombre où elle se terrait habituellement. Je l'ai laissée me prendre le flacon des mains. Mon ventre s'est arrondi, les murmures ont persisté. Pourquoi est-ce que je les dégoûtais, au juste ? Pour avoir écarté les cuisses un peu trop facilement ? Ce qui nous unissait Jaime et moi c'était réel, c'était vrai, mais je n'avais plus la force ni la volonté de le leur expliquer.

Un jour, Arya m'a agrippé le bras.

« On s'en va, » a t-elle dit.

Je n'ai pas cherché à protester.

.

« Je n'irai pas à ce mariage, » me dit Arya alors que nous contemplons la mer saphir.

Je ne suis pas vraiment étonnée.

« Je n'assisterai pas à cette mascarade. Tyrion et Sansa... ils ne sont plus ceux qu'ils étaient pendant la guerre. Et nous non plus. A quoi bon faire semblant ? »

J'acquiesce doucement. Je comprends, bien sûr.

« Quand repartez-vous ? »

« Aujourd'hui. »

Je hoche la tête. Comme toujours, mon cœur se serre. La solitude est une amie qu'il n'est pas très plaisant de retrouver.

« Je reviendrai, » me promet-elle.

Je hoche la tête.

« Je sais. »

.

Arya m'a accompagnée sur Torth. Mon père a été très surpris en me voyant. J'avais honte, je baissais les yeux. Je n'étais pas mariée et un bâtard grandissait dans mon ventre. J'attendais sa colère, j'attendais qu'il me dise que je l'avais terriblement déçu.

Au lieu de ça, il m'a serrée contre lui, ses larmes ont rejoint les miennes. Arya a souri. Je n'étais plus seule.

J'ai un temps pensé que Jaime était retourné à Port-Réal, vers Cersei et leur enfant à naître. Je me suis trompée. Daenerys Targaryen a été couronnée. Cersei n'était désormais rien de plus qu'une prisonnière, Jaime n'était nulle part. Il n'y a pas eu d'enfant, pas de petit lionceau. Pas tout de suite, du moins. Un peu plus d'un an plus tard, Baelor Targaryen est né. Personne n'est dupe. Tout le royaume a entendu parler de ses yeux verts. Je frissonne à cette pensée.

Je me demande s'il a les mêmes yeux qu'Arthur. Lorsqu'il est venu au monde, j'ai su que j'avais fait le bon choix. Je l'ai immédiatement aimé.

Sans lui, je serais peut-être morte, consumée par mon désespoir.

.

Je regarde Arya partir en serrant la petite main d'Arthur. Je pense au mariage, je pense à Sansa et au dégoût dans ses yeux, dans sa voix. Aujourd'hui, je sais que ce n'était pas moi qui la dégoûtait – elle se dégoûtait elle-même.

Je baisse les yeux vers Arthur. La seule chose vraie dans ma vie, la seule qui n'ait pas la saveur du mensonge.

Je crois que je n'irai pas à ce mariage non plus.

.

Où es-tu, Jaime ? Tu me manques tellement. Je veux que tu reviennes, je veux de nouveau sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai appelé notre fils Arthur, comme Arthur Dayne, nous parlions de lui dans l'obscurité de notre chambre, tu l'admirais tellement, tu pensais qu'il était tout ce que tu ne serais jamais. Tu te trompais, Jaime, il y a du bon en toi. Je suis prête à te pardonner, je suis prête à t'aimer de nouveau. Ton fils t'attend, je lui ai dit que son père était un grand chevalier disparu on ne sait où. Il espère ton retour, il veut que je lui parle de toi, ça me brise le cœur.

Reviens, je t'en prie.

_Quand viendra le matin livide,_

_Tu trouveras ma place vide,_

_Où jusqu'au soir il fera froid._

_Comme d'autres par la tendresse,_

_Sur ta vie et sur ta jeunesse,_

_Moi, je veux régner par l'effroi._

Je rêve toujours de toi.

Un matin, quand je me réveille, je sens des bras puissants autour de ma taille, un souffle familier dans mon cou.

Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux.


	5. Tyrion - L'ennemi

_Ma jeunesse ne fut qu'un ténébreux orage,_

_Traversé çà et là par de brillants soleils ;_

_Le tonnerre et la pluie ont fait un tel ravage,_

_Qu'il reste en mon jardin bien peu de fruits vermeils._

_Voilà que j'ai touché l'automne des idées,_

_Et qu'il faut employer la pelle et les râteaux_

_Pour rassembler à neuf les terres inondées,_

_Où l'eau creuse des trous grands comme des tombeaux_

« J'ai été heureux de vous revoir. »

Ma gorge se noue. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, il a fallu que je le dise, que je lance cette bouteille à la mer. Juste une dernière tentative. Un dernier espoir.

Sansa me tourne le dos, elle fait face à son miroir. Je suis venu la saluer avant de repartir. Je jette un œil à son lit – celui qui était devenu le mien, pendant la guerre. Celui où nous nous sommes aimés.

Je ne m'y glisserai plus jamais, je le sais.

Sansa se tourne vers moi. La Louve Écarlate, celle dont on dit qu'elle pleure des larmes de sang. Je regarde ses cheveux courts – Cersei non plus ne les a jamais laissés repousser. Ce nouveau point commun que je leur trouve me met très mal à l'aise.

Je ne baisse pas les yeux devant l'immonde cicatrice qui lui barre la moitié du visage, celle qui ressemble étrangement à la mienne. Je l'ai fait, autrefois. Pas parce que je trouvais Sansa laide mais parce que la culpabilité me rongeait, me dévorait de l'intérieur.

« Vraiment ? » demande t-elle d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

« Je vous assure. »

Elle laisse échapper un rire sans joie, je me demande comment ça peut encore me briser le cœur. Nous allons bientôt nous marier. Nous en rêvions, de ce mariage, pendant la guerre, un mariage que nous désirions, cette fois. Un mariage d'amour.

Il n'y a plus d'amour, maintenant, ni de mon côté, ni du sien – surtout pas du sien. Juste des regrets.

Sansa me déteste, Sansa supporte à peine de me regarder. Sansa ne veut pas se marier avec moi, se demande probablement à quoi joue Daenerys – j'avoue que je me suis aussi posé la question. Je cherche quelque chose à ajouter, je ne trouve rien.

Sansa, elle, trouve quelque chose. J'aurais préféré qu'elle se taise, je crois.

« Je vous ai appelé. »

« Pardon ? »

Ses yeux sont de glace.

« Pendant qu'il me coupait les cheveux, pendant qu'il me tailladait le visage, pendant qu'il me violait. Je vous ai appelé au secours. »

Ses mots sont tranchants, destructeurs, je crispe les poings, je ne veux pas en entendre davantage, je ne veux plus faire de mauvais rêves.

« Je vous ai appelé et vous n'êtes pas venu. Personne n'est venu. »

« Sansa... »

Elle lève la main pour m'interrompre, les mots meurent sur mes lèvres.

« Au revoir, Tyrion. Votre famille vous attend. »

Ma famille. Je ne cherche même pas à nier. Sansa sait, bien sûr qu'elle sait. Tout le royaume a entendu parler des yeux verts de Baelor Targaryen.

« Au revoir, Sansa. »

La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, ce sera le jour de notre mariage.

Et aucun de nous n'a hâte d'y être.

.

Je me souviens du jour où je suis arrivé à Winterfell au début de la guerre, du jour où je l'ai revue pour la première fois après toutes ces années passées loin d'elle.

 _Elle est si bell_ e. Voilà ce que j'ai pensé. J'étais sincèrement heureux de la revoir. J'ai rapidement constaté à quel point elle avait grandi. Elle s'était endurcie, elle était devenue plus forte. Je l'admirais, je crois.

Elle recherchait ma compagnie, ça m'étonnait un peu, et puis je me suis dit que nous pouvions être amis. Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup d'amis dans ma vie, et elle non plus. Elle me trouvait drôle, j'arrivais à la faire sourire, à la faire rire.

Un beau jour, je me suis aperçu que je ne voulais pas être son ami. Je me suis trouvé stupide. Sansa était si belle, pourquoi se serait-elle intéressée à moi ? Un nain, un demi-homme ? Pourtant, ses yeux brillaient quand elle me regardait, mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine. Je me suis surpris à espérer.

Un soir, nous discutions dans sa chambre, elle me parlait de ses rêves d'enfant, quand elle espérait rencontrer son prince charmant.

« J'étais idiote, » a t-elle soupiré. « Les princes se sont tous transformés en monstres. »

« Je suis désolé, » ai-je répondu. « Vous méritez d'être heureuse, Sansa. J'espère que vous rencontrerez vraiment le prince charmant, un jour. »

Elle m'a longuement regardé, elle avait les joues roses. Puis, elle s'est levée de sa chaise et s'est agenouillée devant la mienne. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser.

« Peut-être que je l'ai déjà rencontré. »

Elle a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes – notre baiser a eu la saveur de la tendresse et du bonheur retrouvé. J'étais heureux, si heureux, je voulais que le monde entier soit au courant de notre amour mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Je savais ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Ramsay, j'étais prêt à être très patient. J'avais enfin l'amour d'une femme, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher encore une fois.

Un soir, elle m'a enlacé et m'a attiré jusqu'à son lit.

« Sansa... »

Elle m'a fait taire d'un baiser, a commencé à me déshabiller, ses gestes étaient maladroits, hésitants, elle était tellement belle, tellement touchante – elle était mienne.

« Est-ce que vous êtes sûre ? »

Ses yeux pétillaient, ils brûlaient.

« Oui. Je suis sûre. »

Une ombre est passée sur son visage.

« Vous serez doux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je lui ai caressé les cheveux, mon cœur s'est serré, je me suis promis que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre. »

Nous n'avons formé qu'un et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis senti entier. Je n'étais plus seul. J'a naïvement pensé que je ne le serais plus jamais.

Comme je me suis trompé.

.

Alors que je quitte Winterfell, je croise Yara Greyjoy. Nous échangeons quelques mots. C'est elle qui m'a remplacé dans le lit et le cœur de Sansa. Je l'ai jalousée, autrefois, je l'ai enviée, je l'ai même détestée, je crois. Je n'en avais pas le droit, bien sûr. Yara a été la seule à regarder Sansa dans les yeux quand Euron en a eu fini avec elle, la seule à toucher sa cicatrice du bout des doigts, la seule à ne pas laisser la culpabilité la dévorer.

Sansa a arrêté de me sourire, elle ne supportait plus de poser les yeux sur moi, je ne faisais que lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait subi, lui rappeler que je n'étais pas venu la sauver. Où étais-je, à ce moment là ? Je ne m'en souviens même pas. Je n'étais pas là, c'est tout ce qui compte. Euron Greyjoy l'a détruite et je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

Je quitte Winterfell sans un regard un arrière. Ma future maison. Après le mariage, je cesserai d'être la Main de Daenerys et je viendrai m'installer ici. Je crispe les poings en pensant à celle qui est ma reine.

Je crois que je la déteste encore plus que je me déteste moi-même.

Je devrais avoir de la peine pour elle, je le sais. Elle se sent seule, elle se sent vide – un peu comme moi lorsque Sansa m'a chassé de sa vie. Un peu comme nous tous.

Jaime n'était même plus là pour combler un peu ce vide en moi. Il était parti en abandonnant Brienne derrière lui. Je lui en ai voulu d'être aussi lâche. Moi, je serais resté si Sansa avait bien voulu de moi, je n'aurais pas disparu dans les ombres de la nuit. Je pense à son fils, celui qu'il ne connaît pas. On dit qu'il a les yeux verts des Lannister. Je me demande s'il ressemble un peu un Baelor.

L'été a pris fin, l'hiver vient, mais rien ne change.

C'est vraiment désespérant.

.

Lorsque j'arrive à Port-Réal et que je vois le Donjon Rouge, j'ai l'impression de rentrer à la maison. Sansa a raison, après tout : ma famille m'attend.

Je tombe sur Daenerys. Comme toujours, je lui jette un regard glacial.

« Tyrion. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? »

Je me demande si elle s'en soucie vraiment.

« Oui, Votre Majesté. »

« Comment va Sansa ? »

Je repense à leur amitié pendant la guerre, elles étaient si proches, si fusionnelles, j'étais heureux pour elles, ça faisait du bien de ne plus les voir seules.

Daenerys aussi a baissé les yeux devant la cicatrice hideuse. Daenerys n'est pas venue la sauver non plus. Sansa ne lui a jamais pardonné.

« Bien. Nous nous réjouissons tous les deux à l'idée de nous marier bientôt. »

Peut-être que si je répète ce mensonge encore et encore, il finira par prendre la saveur de la vérité.

« J'en suis ravie. Cersei doit probablement vous attendre. »

A t-elle seulement conscience que je lui mens ou n'en a t-elle tout simplement rien à faire ? J'imagine que tout ça n'a aucune importance. Je hoche la tête et je me détourne.

« Lord Tyrion ! »

Baelor débarque de nulle part et se jette dans mes bras. Mon cœur se réchauffe, je lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Bonjour, petit monstre. Tu m'as manqué. »

Nous nous éloignons tous les deux sans faire attention à Daenerys, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction. Elle a volé cet enfant, l'a arraché à sa véritable famille et elle en paye enfin le prix.

Baelor parle si vite que je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce qu'il me raconte. Il semblerait que Jorah ait décidé de l'entraîner à devenir chevalier. Si nous n'étions pas là tous les deux, Baelor grandirait sans affection, sans amour. Je vois les flammes dans ses yeux, je pense avec horreur que ça ne suffira peut-être pas.

Rien ne remplace l'amour d'une mère – j'en sais quelque chose.

C'est alors que je remarque le jouet qu'il tient à la main. C'est une poupée en forme de lion. Ma gorge se noue, je l'ai déjà vue quelque part.

« Qui t'a donné ça ? »

« Lady Cersei. Elle est gentille avec moi mais je ne la vois pas souvent... est-ce que c'est un fantôme ? »

Cette poupée appartenait à Myrcella, autrefois. Je me force à sourire. Il semblerait que Cersei se lasse d'obéir à Daenerys et de rester loin de Baelor – encore quelque chose dont je me réjouis.

« Voyons, Baelor, les fantômes n'existent pas. »

Il hausse les épaules, n'a pas l'air de me croire.

« Je vais devoir te laisser, je dois parler à Lady Cersei. Je te retrouverai un peu plus tard, d'accord ? Nous jouerons ensemble. »

« Oh... d'accord. »

Il a l'air un peu déçu, je me sens coupable, j'aime ce petit lionceau, je l'aime tellement, ça me crève le cœur de devoir lui mentir. Je le regarde s'éloigner en courant.

Je crois que je pourrais faire le trajet jusqu'à la chambre de Cersei les yeux fermés. Je frappe à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Elle est assise devant sa coiffeuse. Nos regards se croisent dans le miroir – ses yeux sont un peu éteints.

« Comment s'est passé ton voyage ? »

Je hausse les sourcils. Je ne lui mens jamais – elle me connaît trop bien, elle le saurait aussitôt.

« Je vois. »

Je m'approche d'elle, elle se retourne. Ma gorge se noue.

« J'ai vu Baelor en rentrant. »

Un peu de vie revient dans ses yeux verts, comme toujours quand je lui parle de ses enfants – même ceux qui sont morts.

« Comment va notre fils ? »

.

Pendant la guerre, nous pensions tous que Cersei n'était qu'une menteuse – elle avait épousé Euron Greyjoy, avait refusé d'envoyer ses armées au Nord, avait repoussé Jaime. Nous pensions qu'elle planifiait la conquête de Westeros avec son nouveau mari.

Nous étions loins, très loins de la vérité.

Je me souviens du jour où nous sommes arrivés au Donjon Rouge, où Daenerys a enfin touché ce trône dont elle avait tant rêvé. Lorsqu'elle est revenue des cachots avec Cersei, je ne l'ai pas reconnue.

Elle était sale, sa peau était une constellation bleue, violette et jaune. Elle était maigre, presque squelettique. Elle serrait son ventre rond, j'ai senti une pierre me tomber dans l'estomac.

Elle a levé les yeux vers moi. J'ai compris ce qui lui était arrivé, ce que Euron lui avait fait. Elle n'était plus qu'une lionne brisée.

Daenerys a renoncé à l'exécuter – peut-être qu'elle pensait que Cersei était déjà morte. Si c'est le cas, elle n'était pas loin de la vérité. J'ai insisté pour m'occuper d'elle. C'était ma sœur, et Euron l'avait brisée comme il avait brisé Sansa – celle que je n'avais pas pu aider, sauver. Je crois que j'avais l'impression de me racheter.

« Où est Jaime ? » m'a t-elle demandé alors que je la guidais jusqu'à sa chambre.

Mon sang s'est glacé dans mes veines. Que devais-je dire ? Qu'il l'avait oubliée dans les bras de Brienne de Torth ? Qu'ils avaient été heureux ensemble pendant qu'Euron la démolissait ? Non, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça.

« Il est parti, » ai-je répondu.

Elle n'a pas pleuré, n'a pas hurlé – elle n'en avait plus la force. Quand le soir est venu, elle m'a supplié de ne pas la laisser seule, j'ai froncé les sourcils. Avait-elle oublié qu'elle était censée me détester ?

Cersei se sentait vide, voilà tout, Jaime était parti, Euron l'avait détruite, elle n'avait plus que moi, j'étais tout ce qu'il lui restait. Et je me sentais vide moi aussi.

J'ai accepté. Je me suis glissé dans son lit, elle m'a serré contre elle, avide de chaleur.

Daenerys est devenue reine. Cersei a attendu Jaime, elle l'a attendu longtemps, elle ignorait qu'une autre femme l'attendait aussi. Moi aussi, je l'attendais, mais je savais qu'il ne reviendrait pas, ça faisait mal, tellement mal. Cersei me serrait contre elle à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait seule, que le manque de son autre moitié se faisait trop insupportable. Quoi de mieux qu'un lion pour remplacer un autre lion ? Je la laissais faire, j'essayais d'apaiser mon cœur à vif, d'oublier Sansa.

Avec le recul, je sais que nous jouions à un jeu dangereux. Peut-être a t-elle senti ce danger que je ne soupçonnais pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons continué. Je dormais serré contre elle la nuit, j'écoutais ses confidences. Elle m'a tout raconté, les coups, les humiliations, tout, j'ai eu envie de pleurer, de vomir, je me sentais responsable. J'en voulais à Jaime d'être parti sans avoir cherché à comprendre, de l'avoir abandonnée entre les griffes de ce monstre.

« Je me sens vide, » m'a t-elle dit, un soir.

« Tu es enceinte, » lui ai-je dit pour qu'elle se sente un peu mieux. « Un nouveau lionceau. Un petit morceau de Jaime. »

Elle a hoché la tête. J'ai senti ses larmes couler sur mon visage. Je l'ai embrassée sur la joue, comme pour les effacer.

Quand j'étais avec elle, j'avais l'impression de ne plus être seul. Deux lions brisés, voilà ce que nous étions.

Nous avions instauré un fragile équilibre. Je pensais naïvement que les choses resteraient ainsi. Encore une fois, je me suis trompé – tout a dérapé.

Un soir, je suis rentré dans sa chambre comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. Je me suis figé, stupéfait. Elle était entièrement nue, la main perdue entre ses cuisses, et elle gémissait, elle essayait de combler seule ce vide qui la rongeait. J'aurais pu fermer les yeux, baisser la tête, m'empresser de faire demi-tour mais je suis resté planté là. Je regardais son ventre rond, ses seins gonflés.

Et je l'ai désirée.

J'ai désiré ma sœur.

Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je me suis approché d'elle, je lui ai posé une question muette. Elle n'a pas hésité, elle se sentait tellement vide. Elle a hoché la tête.

Mes lèvres se sont posées sur les siennes. Mes gémissements ont rejoint les siens.

Nous avons bravé l'interdit.

Un peu plus tard, je regardais le plafond alors qu'elle me caressait distraitement les cheveux. Je me sentais mal.

« Je peux t'entendre penser, » a t-elle dit.

Qu'avais-je fait ? J'avais désiré, embrassé, caressé ma propre sœur, je n'avais fait qu'un avec elle – j'avais l'impression que je venais de commettre un crime répugnant. Tout ça parce que je me sentais vide et que je voulais combler ce vide.

« C'était une erreur, » ai-je dit en me redressant.

Je me suis levé et je me suis rhabillé sous ses yeux scrutateurs.

« Nous n'aurions pas dû faire ça. C'était... c'était mal. Ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Cersei n'a pas cherché à me retenir. Le lendemain, nous n'en avons pas parlé.

Je pensais que c'était un accident, quelque chose d'un peu honteux dont nous ne reparlerions jamais.

.

Je suis allongé à côté de Cersei, les mains croisées sur mon ventre. Nous regardons le plafond sans nous toucher.

« Sansa ne veut pas de ce mariage, » dis-je.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Sa voix est devenue accusatrice.

« Je veux rester ici. Avec toi. Avec Baelor. »

Elle ne me reprochera pas d'obéir à Daenerys – elle n'en a pas le droit et elle le sait très bien. Pas après ce qu'elle a fait.

« Je m'inquiète pour lui, » je reprends.

« Je sais. »

« Tu sais aussi... tu sais aussi ce qu'il est en train de devenir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le fantôme de Joffrey vient planer entre nous. Je vois Baelor et la colère qui gronde en lui, qui grandit, qui explosera un jour, pareille à une tempête.

« Je sais. »

Elle a fermé les yeux, désespérée. Ma gorge se noue. Nous sommes aussi impuissants l'un que l'autre. Ça me rend fou. Je repense à Sansa et sa froideur, j'ai besoin d'un peu de chaleur.

Je me penche vers Cersei et lui donne un doux baiser.

.

Nous avons tous les deux prétendu qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous. Je sentais de nouveau un vide en moi mais il était hors de question que je cherche à le combler de cette façon. Pourquoi étais-je dégoûté au juste ? Je ne sais pas. Je savais ce que Cersei faisait avec Jaime, ça ne m'avait jamais dérangé. Je dormais toujours avec elle mais je prenais bien garde à ne plus la toucher – nous étions frère et sœur, c'était tout ce que nous devions être.

Une nuit, elle s'est réveillée en hurlant, les mains posées sur son ventre. C'était trop tôt, je le savais. Le monde est devenu rouge sang.

Le dernier morceau de Jaime a disparu sous mes yeux impuissants. Après ça, Cersei a pleuré dans mes bras pendant des jours entiers. Elle était véritablement vide, cette fois – au sens propre comme au figuré. Ça me faisait mal de la voir comme ça, je souffrais moi aussi, étions-nous destinés à tout perdre ?

Un matin, ses lèvres ont cherché les miennes.

« Cersei... non, » ai-je protesté en tentant de m'écarter. « Nous ne pouvons pas. C'est mal. »

Elle ne m'a pas écouté, bien sûr. Même brisée, Cersei restait Cersei – une femme qui finit toujours par obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

« Ce n'est pas mal. Je me sens vide. Toi aussi. Nous n'avons plus que l'autre dans notre vie. Personne d'autre ne peut nous comprendre, personne d'autre ne compte. »

Je me suis demandé si c'était ce qu'elle et Jaime se disaient dans leurs moments de doute. Ma résolution faiblissait, je me disais qu'elle avait peut-être raison. Le mal, c'était le Roi de la Nuit et les Marcheurs blancs. Le mal, c'était Euron Greyjoy.

Je l'ai laissée m'embrasser et me déshabiller. J'ai rougi quand je me suis retrouvé nu devant elle. Cersei était une femme magnifique, j'étais un nain difforme. Je ne l'avais jamais vue regarder quelqu'un aussi tendrement, pas même Jaime – elle voyait toutes les fissures, les fêlures, les mêmes que les siennes, j'étais devenu son autre moitié.

« Tu es un lion, » m'a t-elle murmuré à l'oreille. « Peu importe à quoi tu ressembles... tu es un lion. »

Je l'ai laissée m'aimer. Elle était douce, ses baisers étaient langoureux. C'était comme si l'ancienne Cersei avait définitivement disparu, celle qui haïssait le monde entier.

J'ai senti un peu de vie revenir en moi, ce jour-là. C'est sans doute ce qui m'a poussé à l'aimer de nouveau. Qu'est-ce qui m'a attiré vers elle, au juste ? Le goût de l'interdit ? L'appel de mon propre sang ? Ou peut-être ce petit quelque chose d'indéfinissable, la certitude que nous étions des lions, des Lannister, que nous étions faits pour être ensemble.

Une part de moi me soufflait toujours que ce que nous faisions n'était pas bien.

Je l'ai étouffée jusqu'à ne plus l'entendre.

Un jour, Cersei a pris ma main et l'a posée sur son ventre.

J'ai compris qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible.

.

Comme promis, je pars à la recherche de Baelor pour jouer avec lui. Je le trouve en compagnie de Jorah.

« Bonjour, Tyrion, » me dit-il. « Je suis heureux de vous revoir. »

« Moi aussi, Jorah. »

Je suis sincère. Jon, Daenerys – tous les deux m'ont jugé quand le ventre de Cersei a commencé à gonfler. Je les ai trouvés hypocrites, ils étaient des Targaryen, une famille incestueuse depuis des générations. Jorah n'a rien fait de tel. Quand Baelor est né, il a été le père que Jon a refusé d'être. Nous occuper de lui nous a beaucoup rapprochés.

Nous sortons dans les jardins, Baelor se met à courir dans tous les sens, une épée de bois à la main.

« Daenerys va partir, » dit Jorah.

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Partir ? Partir où ? »

« Loin d'ici. »

« Mais... et le royaume ? »

« Jon va gouverner. »

« Je vois. Et... et Baelor ? »

Je trouve ma remarque stupide. Daenerys n'a jamais été une mère pour Baelor : son départ ne fera aucune différence. Un peu d'espoir gonfle en moi, je me demande ce que va en penser Cersei.

Je me demande s'il n'est pas trop tard pour que nous formions enfin une famille.

.

La culpabilité est revenue avec la grossesse de Cersei. J'avais laissé tomber Sansa, je n'avais pas cherché à me battre pour elle. Pendant qu'elle souffrait seule dans le Nord, j'avais entamé une liaison avec ma sœur et je l'avais mise enceinte.

Je me dégoûtais.

Cersei était mienne, je le sentais, mais je n'étais pas sien – pas entièrement, du moins. J'ai été lâche une nouvelle fois. Je suis parti pour Winterfell sans savoir ce que j'espérais exactement. Le pardon de Sansa ? Une seconde chance ?

Je me suis heurté à un mur de glace. Je n'ai pas baissé les yeux face à la cicatrice de Sansa, cette fois, mais c'était trop tard. Elle m'a dévisagé froidement, ne m'a même pas adressé la parole, a refusé d'entendre mes excuses.

« Je crois que vous devriez partir, » m'a dit Yara Greyjoy.

J'ai obéi – quel autre choix avais-je ? Je me disais que j'avais encore quelque chose, que Cersei m'attendait avec notre enfant à naître. Je me suis détesté pour avoir de telles pensées – Cersei était plus qu'un simple lot de consolation pour moi, même si ça me dérangeait de l'admettre.

J'ai été puni pour ma lâcheté. Quand je suis rentré, j'ai couru vers sa chambre. Son ventre était de nouveau plat.

« Où est le bébé ? » ai-je demandé, furieux contre moi-même d'avoir raté la naissance.

Ses yeux étaient vides. J'ai frissonné. D'une voix monocorde, elle m'a tout expliqué. Je suis tombé à genoux, complètement sonné.

« Pourquoi ? » ai-je murmuré.

« Tu étais parti. »

Elle ne m'accusait même pas de l'avoir abandonnée. C'était un simple constat. J'étais parti, elle pensait que je ne reviendrais pas, alors elle avait fait ce qu'elle croyait être le mieux pour l'enfant.

J'ai haï Daenerys comme je n'ai jamais haï quelqu'un – même moi.

.

« C'est de ma faute. »

Cersei me jette un regard interrogateur. Du bout des doigts, elle dessine des arabesques sur mon torse.

« Je n'aurais pas dû partir. Je pensais... je ne sais même pas ce que je pensais. »

Elle comprend immédiatement à quoi je fais référence.

« Tu aimais Sansa. »

Je lui caresse l'épaule, je sens la marque d'une morsure. Je serre les dents – ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai laissée là. Je sais ce qu'elle fait avec Daenerys depuis la naissance de Baelor, depuis que la colère est revenue en elle. Quand je lui ai demandé des explications, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à haïr. Moi, je lui donnais de l'affection. Elle devait aller chercher la haine ailleurs.

« Daenerys va partir, » dis-je.

« Je sais. »

Je pense à Baelor, ses cheveux dorés, ses yeux verts – mon fils. J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux.

« Je veux lui dire la vérité. »

Cersei n'est pas surprise, probablement parce qu'elle a eu la même pensée. Je me demande comment réagirait Baelor. Nous détesterait-il pour l'avoir condamné à grandir sans mère ? Je pense à un autre enfant aux yeux verts qui a l'apparence des Lannister mais n'en a pas le nom, je pense à cette lettre que j'ai reçue plus tôt dans la journée.

« Je vais partir, » dis-je à Cersei. « J'ai quelque chose à faire... quelque chose d'important. »

Elle s'abstient de répondre mais ses yeux parlent pour elle – toujours cette même peur de l'abandon, celle qui ne l'a jamais quittée.

« Tu reviendras ? »

Aujourd'hui encore, j'ignore comment qualifier notre relation. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas saine, je sais qu'elle est dysfonctionnelle, mais c'est paradoxalement ce qui me donne la force de me lever chaque matin. Ce qui me donne l'impression que je suis heureux, parfois.

Le mal nous a détruits tous les deux et nous a réunis, nous l'avons combattu avec quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû être, quelque chose d'interdit et quelque chose de beau a fini par en naître, une lueur au milieu de toute cette obscurité, un rayon de soleil dans ce ciel si gris.

Une fleur du mal.

J'embrasse Cersei sur le front.

« Je te le promets. »

_Et qui sait si les fleurs nouvelles que je rêve_

_Trouveront dans ce sol lavé comme une grève_

_Le mystique aliment qui ferait leur vigueur ?_

_— Ô douleur ! ô douleur ! Le Temps mange la vie,_

_Et l'obscur Ennemi qui nous ronge le cœur_

_Du sang que nous perdons croît et se fortifie !_

_Main d'Or._

N'avais-tu vraiment aucune autre idée pour ton nouveau nom, Jaime ?


	6. Yara - Ciel brouillé

_On dirait ton regard d'une vapeur couvert ;_

_Ton oeil mystérieux (est-il bleu, gris ou vert ?)_

_Alternativement tendre, rêveur, cruel,_

_Réfléchit l'indolence et la pâleur du ciel._

_Tu rappelles ces jours blancs, tièdes et voilés,_

_Qui font se fondre en pleurs les coeurs ensorcelés,_

_Quand, agités d'un mal inconnu qui les tord,_

_Les nerfs trop éveillés raillent l'esprit qui dort._

Le jour est levé lorsque je me réveille, la chambre est baignée d'une triste lumière grisâtre, peut-être un parfait reflet de celle qui se reflète dans mes yeux. Quelque chose de terne, obscur, sans espoir.

Sansa dort encore. Je n'hésite pas avant de me tourner vers elle, un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Les traits de son visage sont détendus, comme si le sommeil était le seul état où ses terribles souvenirs ne viennent pas la hanter.

Je ne frissonne pas en contemplant l'hideuse cicatrice qui lui barre la moitié du visage.

.

Je prends garde à ne pas faire de bruit quand je me lève. Sansa déteste le bruit, maintenant, elle le déteste depuis la guerre – le silence est devenu son refuge. Les couloirs sont glacials, j'ai l'impression de geler sur place. C'est peut-être le cas. Je suis faite d'eau, après tout.

Je suis faite d'eau, et c'est ce qui m'a poussée à rejoindre Winterfell pour me battre pour les vivants. J'aimais le son que faisaient les vagues en s'écrasant sur les falaises, l'humidité qui recouvrait les Îles de Fer, l'odeur du sel et de la liberté – je ne voulais pas voir tout ça disparaître.

Je voulais suivre mon frère, aussi, et Theon voulait être près de Sansa Stark, cette louve aux cheveux roux dont il m'avait tant parlé. J'ai un temps pensé qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Je lui ai posé la question.

« Non, » a t-il ri, et ce que ça faisait du bien de le voir rire. « Sansa est ma sœur. Exactement comme toi. »

Il m'a enlacée et j'ai compris que je le suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait. C'était pour lui que je devais me battre, peut-être plus que pour ces rochers battus par les vents marins qui étaient si chers à mon cœur.

Je n'ai pas aimé le Nord quand je suis arrivée. Il y avait trop de neige, je ne me sentais pas à ma place, j'étais un poisson hors de l'eau. Theon, lui, avait les yeux brillants. Il avait grandi à Winterfell, après tout – cet endroit austère était pour lui davantage une maison que ne l'avait jamais été Pyke.

Quand Sansa l'a aperçu, elle s'est jetée dans ses bras et elle a versé des larmes de joie. J'ai eu la gorge nouée. Je ne suis pas une sentimentale, je déteste montrer mes émotions, mais il m'était impossible de rester de marbre. Sansa avait sauvé mon frère et il l'avait sauvée – les liens les plus forts sont peut-être bien ceux qui sont nés dans la peur et la souffrance.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, j'ai tendance à croire que c'est vrai.

Sansa s'est tournée vers moi. Elle m'a impressionnée. Elle était grande et belle, elle ressemblait à une reine, et ses cheveux étaient beaux, si beaux. J'ai eu la curieuse envie d'y passer la main.

« Bienvenue, Lady Greyjoy. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin. »

« Appelez-moi Yara. »

Les mots m'ont échappé sans que je m'en rende compte. Elle a souri.

« Très bien... Yara. Comment trouvez-vous le Nord ? »

« Je n'aime pas la neige. »

C'est tout ce que je suis parvenue à dire, et c'était incroyablement pathétique, peut-être même insultant. Sansa était une louve. La neige, c'était toute sa vie.

J'ai pensé qu'elle allait se vexer.

A la place, elle a éclaté de rire et m'a pris le bras.

« La neige, c'est la même chose que l'eau, » m'a t-elle murmuré. « Je suis sûre que vous finirez par l'apprécier. »

Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison.

.

J'erre dans les couloirs depuis plusieurs heures ou peut-être une éternité, je ne sais pas très bien. Je connais si bien ce château que je pourrais m'y promener les yeux fermés. Parfois, je me demande s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux que je sorte dans le froid et que je laisse la neige me recouvrir et me changer en statue de glace.

Peut-être qu'ainsi, je cesserai d'avoir mal.

Je ferme les yeux, je me demande à quoi ressemblent les Îles de Fer, en ce moment. Voilà six ans que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds. Qui les dirige, à présent que tous les Fer-Nés me considèrent comme morte ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de le savoir. Je ne fais plus partie des leurs, après tout. Je les ai reniés en abandonnant l'eau pour la neige, en choisissant de rester sur la terre ferme plutôt que de remonter sur un navire.

Les Fer-Nés ne pardonnent pas – les autres comme eux-mêmes.

.

Malgré cette neige que j'avais en horreur, je me suis surprise à aimer Winterfell. J'aimais écouter Daenerys quand elle nous parlait de victoire et d'un monde meilleur à construire, j'aimais la voir heureuse avec Jon – elle le méritait. Je pensais qu'elle serait une reine formidable.

La chute a été très dure.

J'aimais voir Theon revivre auprès des Stark, sa famille d'adoption. Je me souviens du jour où Sansa lui a offert une broche en forme de loup géant, des larmes de joie qu'il a versées.

« Tu es notre frère, » a t-elle affirmé avec conviction.

J'aimais regarder Jaime et Brienne se rapprocher, aussi, je les trouvais touchants, malgré toutes les messes basses dont ils étaient victimes. Je ne jugeais pas Brienne pour être tombée amoureuse de lui, pour aimer la mauvaise personne – peut-être parce qu'inconsciemment, la même chose était en train de se produire en moi.

Sansa et moi sommes rapidement devenues amies. J'admirais sa force, son courage, sa résilience. Tout était simple, avec elle, naturel. J'aimais tout, chez elle, la lumière comme les ombres, celles de son passé, celles qu'elle me laissait apercevoir, parfois, quand ses confidences douloureuses déchiraient le silence de la nuit.

Elle a fondu en larmes devant moi, un soir, alors qu'elle me racontait sa terrible nuit de noces. J'ai eu la rage au cœur, je l'ai serrée contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

Lorsqu'elle s'est écartée, elle s'est excusée en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Excusez-moi. Vous devez me trouver si faible... »

Je lui ai pris la main.

« Non, Sansa. Au contraire. Vous êtes une survivante. Je vous admire beaucoup. »

Elle m'a souri et je lui ai souri en retour.

Le soir, mes rêves prenaient des teintes rouges et bleues.

Je songeais à ses lèvres, je me demandais ce que ça ferait de l'embrasser. Je me suis surprise à espérer.

L'ennui, c'est ce que je n'étais pas la seule à le faire.

.

Je ne sursaute pas quand je croise Tyrion Lannister au détour d'un couloir.

« Je vais faire mes adieux à Sansa, » m'apprend t-il.

« Vous connaissez le chemin. »

Je ne peux cacher l'amertume dans ma voix. Peut-être que cette jalousie qui m'a consumée autrefois n'est jamais tout à fait partie.

Tyrion ne relève pas et acquiesce. Depuis combien de temps est-il là ? Une semaine ? Deux ? Je perds le compte. Les jours se ressemblent tous. Il devient difficile de mesurer le temps qui passe.

Ses yeux émeraude sont las et fatigués. Je sais que je suis injuste avec lui. Ce n'est pas lui qui a eu l'idée de ce mariage. Je me demande à quoi joue Daenerys. Comment espère t-elle calmer l'agitation dans le Nord avec quelque chose qui ne sera basé que sur du vent, des cendres ? Les Nordiens ne deviendront pas plus dociles sous le regard d'un demi-lion qui a été un peu trop malmené par la vie.

Quand il s'éloigne, je ne peux empêcher une étincelle de joie égoïste d'embraser tout mon être.

Ce n'est pas lui qui réchauffera le lit et le cœur de Sansa ce soir.

.

Sansa me souriait, mais ce n'était pas à moi qu'étaient adressés ses sourires les plus radieux. Je savais qu'elle avait été la femme de Tyrion, je savais qu'un lien spécial les unissait, mais je pensais qu'ils n'éprouvaient qu'une simple amitié l'un pour l'autre.

Comme je me trompais.

Tyrion était amoureux d'elle, je le voyais à la façon dont il rougissait quand elle lui adressait la parole, dont il la dévorait des yeux et lui baisait les mains. Il n'avait que son nom à la bouche.

Un jour, je me suis aperçue que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Sansa et Daenerys échangeaient des regards complices quand Tyrion passait devant elles, elles partageait un secret et je savais très bien ce dont il s'agissait.

Tyrion aimait Sansa. Sansa aimait Tyrion.

Et moi, je crevais de jalousie.

Je n'avais jamais été amoureuse, avant, et voilà que je devais regarder quelqu'un me ravir le cœur de celle que j'aimais. J'ai eu envie de le tuer à plusieurs reprises.

Le jour où ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois à la vue de tous, j'ai prié le Dieu Noyé pour que Tyrion meure pendant la bataille contre l'armée des morts. J'étais un monstre d'égoïsme. Je n'ai jamais fait part de mes obscurs désirs à Sansa – comment me regarderait-elle, si elle savait ?

La nuit, dans mon lit, j'imaginais leurs étreintes, leurs deux corps nus enlacés, le lion chevauchant la louve ou bien l'inverse, je pouvais presque entendre leurs gémissements et leurs soupirs de plaisir, ça me rendait folle.

Theon ne voyait rien mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir – je ne voulais pas qu'il voie. Il était heureux, il était hors de question que je vienne troubler ce bonheur fragile avec mes problèmes. En fait, je crois que personne ne voyait, personne à part Brienne.

Elle aussi aimait quelqu'un qui en aimait une autre.

Au fond, nous avons toutes les deux eu ce que nous voulions, mais à quel prix ?

Jaime est parti et l'a abandonnée avec un enfant à naître.

Sansa a été brisée et n'est devenue mienne que parce que j'ai été la seule à bien vouloir l'aider à recoller les morceaux.

J'ai gagné, et je l'aime, je l'aime vraiment.

Si j'étais moins égoïste, je prierais pour revenir en arrière, pour qu'Euron ne s'en prenne jamais à elle.

Si j'étais moins égoïste, je prierais pour qu'elle goûte à un bonheur sans nuages avec Tyrion plutôt qu'à ces bribes de joie dans un ciel obscur que je lui offre.

J'imagine que nous avons tous nos défauts.

.

Leur conversation a été brève. Tyrion sort de la chambre de Sansa à peine quelques minutes après y être entré. Il se fige en m'apercevant.

« J'imagine que nous nous reverrons bientôt. »

Pourquoi se sent-il obligé de me faire la conversation ? Peut-être qu'il déteste le silence. Je ne lui en voudrais pas pour ça.

Moi aussi je déteste le silence.

« Je ne viendrai pas au mariage. »

Il n'est pas étonné, hoche la tête avec résignation et balaye le couloir du regard, imagine peut-être le moment où il s'installera ici. Je ne serai sans doute plus la seule à errer dans le château sans but précis.

« Au revoir, Yara. »

Alors que je le regarde s'éloigner, je ressens une impression de frustration. Alors, c'est tout ? Il n'aime plus Sansa et pourtant il va obéir à Daenerys comme un bon petit chien ? Espère t-il que la neige finira par ensevelir tous ses regrets ?

« Attendez. »

Tyrion se retourne, fronce les sourcils.

« Votre sœur. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne l'épousez pas ? »

Il reste de marbre mais une drôle de lueur illumine ses yeux pendant un bref instant. Ce n'est pas de la surprise – tout le monde dans les Sept Couronnes sait qui sont les véritables parents de Baelor Targaryen. Ce n'est pas de la honte non plus. Peut-être de l'incompréhension ? Il songe sans doute que je devrais être écoeurée par cette liaison incestueuse et au lieu de ça, voilà que j'évoque un mariage devant lui.

« C'est Cersei que vous aimez. Pas Sansa. »

Il ne cherche pas à nier.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne l'épousez pas ? Mariez-vous et enfuyez-vous ensemble. »

Il soupire.

« Et vous ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'épousez pas Sansa ? »

Je me mords la lèvre.

Aucune réponse ne franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Mes yeux sont un parfait reflet des siens.

Je le regarde disparaître sans plus chercher à la retenir.

.

Peut-être que nous ignorons tous les deux si la personne que nous aimons nous aime assez en retour pour accepter de nous épouser.

.

Sansa est assise devant sa coiffeuse quand j'entre dans sa chambre. Nos regards se croisent dans le miroir.

« Tout va bien ? »

Elle hoche la tête avec désintérêt. Je serre les lèvres, j'ai envie de hurler. Je me demande si cette fois, Tyrion a eu le courage de ne pas baisser les yeux en voyant son visage meurtri.

Sait-il que c'est ce qui lui a coûté l'amour de Sansa ? Sans doute.

« Je ne viendrai pas au mariage. »

C'est la première fois que je le dis même si au fond, elle le savait déjà. Elle se contente de hausser les épaules.

« C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? »

Je me sens blessée. Je l'aime, je l'aime à en crever mais j'ai toujours la désagréable impression de n'être qu'une ombre de plus à ses yeux. Nos baisers et nos étreintes veulent bien dire quelque chose, pourtant, non ?

« Que veux-tu que je te dise, Yara ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu l'épouses. Ça me rend folle de t'imaginer avec lui. »

Allons-nous tous remonter le temps ? Tyrion va t-il retrouver la place que je lui ai ravie ? Les cendres d'un amour mort vont-elles se raviver sous mes yeux impuissants ?

« C'est un mariage politique, » soupire t-elle. « Rien de plus. »

« Tous les mariages doivent être consommés. »

« Nous avons déjà fait la cérémonie du coucher, » raille t-elle.

Elle remarque mon expression blessée, se radoucit un peu. Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et recouvre ma main de la sienne.

« Ça ne changera rien entre nous, Yara, » me promet-elle.

J'ai envie de la croire, vraiment. J'ai envie de croire que je serai plus qu'une maîtresse attendant que sa bien-aimée daigne lui accorder un peu d'attention.

Je ne parviens pas à sourire.

Je connais le plus gros défaut de Sansa : elle ne parvient pas à se libérer de son passé et les cicatrices qui recouvrent son âme sont indélébiles.

Je le sais : j'ai tout tenté pour les effacer.

Quand les lèvres de Sansa se posent sur les miennes, je lui rends son baiser avec ferveur.

.

Theon est mort pendant la bataille contre l'armée des morts.

J'aurais voulu avoir le temps de le pleurer.

Euron me l'a pris.

J'ai peu de souvenirs de cette bataille sanglante. J'étais brisée par la douleur et la fatigue mais je n'abandonnais pas, je ne voulais pas que Theon soit mort pour rien, je voulais que nous survivions. J'étais inquiète, j'avais perdu de vue Sansa et Euron n'était nulle part.

J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment.

Je me suis extirpée du tumulte de la bataille pour partir à la recherche de cette louve qui hantait mes rêves et mon cœur.

C'est là que j'ai entendu ces hurlements dont je me souviens encore aujourd'hui.

Sansa. Elle hurlait un prénom.

Mais ce n'était pas le mien.

 _Tyrion_. Son bien-aimé n'était pas là pour l'entendre. Moi, si.

L'image d'Euron l'écrasant de son poids me hantera toujours. Celle de ses beaux cheveux éparpillés sur le sol aussi. J'ai transpercé mon oncle de mon épée sans savoir si je l'avais tué ou pas.

Sansa était à moitié nue et elle continuait de hurler.

Son visage était en sang, à jamais marqué par une cicatrice.

Et moi aussi, je crois que j'ai hurlé.

.

Euron n'est pas mort. J'avais mal visé.

Sansa serait-elle libre, à présent, si mon épée avait atteint son cœur ?

.

Nous avons gagné, bien sûr, mais au fond, jamais une victoire n'avait autant ressemblé à une défaite.

J'avais perdu mon frère mais je n'avais pas assez de larmes pour lui et pour Sansa. C'était elle qui avait été atrocement mutilée, pas moi, et pourtant j'avais l'impression de souffrir l'enfer. Jon, Daenerys, Arya – ils n'osaient plus la regarder en face. Ça me désespérait. Ne voyaient-ils pas qu'elle était brisée, qu'elle avait besoin de soutien ?

Tyrion est celui qui m'a le plus déçue. Lui aussi a détourné le regard, probablement dévoré par la culpabilité. J'ai eu envie de lui dire qu'elle l'avait appelé au secours, qu'elle avait supplié pour qu'il vienne la sauver.

Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire.

Et, Tyrion, exactement comme Jaime, n'a pas eu le courage de rester. Il s'est enfui comme un lâche. Sansa en a été effondrée. Les Lannister – des déceptions.

« Je suis là, moi, » lui répétais-je à chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion. « Je ne vous abandonnerai jamais, Sansa. »

Je me moquais de sa cicatrice, de la longueur de ses cheveux. Je l'aimais, c'était tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux.

Elle faisait des cauchemars alors j'ai pris l'habitude de dormir avec elle. Quand la douleur de ses souvenirs se faisait trop intense, elle se mettait à pleurer dans mes bras.

Je me rappelais de son regard autrefois chaleureux, de ses sourires – tout ça n'était plus que de la neige fondue.

Un jour, elle s'est approchée de moi, livide, une main posée sur son ventre.

Elle n'a pas dit un mot. C'était inutile.

J'avais compris.

Et j'avais aussi compris ce qu'elle attendait de moi.

.

Alors que Sansa est blottie contre moi et que j'admire son corps nu, je me demande si elle pense toujours à cet enfant qui n'a jamais vu le jour.

Combien de chances y avait-il pour qu'il soit celui d'Euron ? Il ne s'était introduit en elle qu'une fois, après tout, tandis que Tyrion et elle s'étaient aimés pendant de longs mois.

Je ne lui pose pas la question.

Elle n'a pas voulu prendre le moindre risque et c'est quelque chose que je peux parfaitement comprendre.

Sans doute pensait-elle ne pas être assez forte pour croiser le regard de son violeur à chaque fois qu'elle poserait les yeux sur cet enfant.

« A quoi tu penses ? » me demande t-elle.

Je lui souris tranquillement.

« A toi. Tu sais que tu occupes toutes mes pensées. »

Elle s'esclaffe. Je suis la seule qui parvienne à lui arracher un sourire et c'est quelque chose dont j'essaye de me souvenir dans mes moments de doute.

« Je t'aime, » dis-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Sansa ne répond pas.

A la place, elle me donne un doux baiser.

.

Un soir, alors que nous nous apprêtions à aller nous coucher, Sansa m'a regardée d'un drôle d'air. Mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus vite.

« Vous êtes la seule à être restée, » a t-elle dit.

Elle a fait un pas vers moi.

« Vous êtes la seule à oser me regarder dans les yeux. »

Encore un pas.

« Vous êtes la seule à continuer de m'aimer. »

Son nez frôlait le mien, je sentais son souffle sur mon visage.

« Sansa... »

Son baiser m'a empêchée de terminer ma phrase. J'y ai répondu. Bien sûr que j'y ai répondu, mon rêve le plus cher se réalisait enfin.

Ses mains fébriles m'ont déshabillée, je l'ai laissée faire, tout comme je l'ai laissée me chevaucher. Je l'ai laissée reprendre ce contrôle dont elle avait tant besoin, ce contrôle qu'Euron lui avait arraché.

« Je t'aime, » ai-je murmuré quand elle est retombée à mes côtés, le souffle court.

Elle ne m'a pas répondu.

Elle ne l'a jamais fait.

.

Je suis appuyée contre le mur près de l'entrée des cryptes où Sansa a disparu il y a déjà plus d'une heure. Elle s'y rend tous les jours. Moi, je n'y suis jamais entrée – je ne pense pas que je pourrais le supporter.

Je me rends compte qu'il y autre chose que je ne pourrai pas supporter éternellement – cette vie. Je me sens prisonnière, ici, je vois l'ombre de Theon et celle de la guerre, je vois les ombres du passé dans les yeux de Sansa, statues de glace éternelles qui refusent de fondre.

Je n'aspire qu'à partir, à retrouver la mer et fendre les flots pour explorer des contrées lointaines.

Sansa apparaît enfin, paraît surprise de me trouver là. Elle me passe devant sans même m'adresser la parole.

« Combien de temps ? » je lâche, incapable de me taire plus longtemps.

Celle qu'on appelle désormais la Louve Écarlate se fige.

« Combien de temps vas-tu le garder en vie ? »

Je hais Euron, je le hais de toute mon âme, je le hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne mais la pensée du sort qui est le sien me fait serrer les dents.

Il est comme un poids dont Sansa ne parvient pas à se débarrasser, quelque chose qui la cloue sur place et l'empêche d'avancer.

Elle ne me répond pas. Je viens me planter devant elle.

« Partons, Sansa. Partons loin d'ici. Laissons le passé derrière nous, je t'en prie. Renonce à ce mariage dont tu ne veux pas et pars avec moi. »

Une nouvelle émotion est apparue dans ses yeux, quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à identifier.

Je soupire et je l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Penses-y, s'il te plaît. »

Avant que je n'aie le temps de faire un geste, Sansa glisse sa main dans la mienne pendant un bref instant, puis reprend sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Après quelques secondes, je lui emboîte le pas.

_Tu ressembles parfois à ces beaux horizons_

_Qu'allument les soleils des brumeuses saisons..._

_Comme tu resplendis, paysage mouillé_

_Qu'enflamment les rayons tombant d'un ciel brouillé !_

_Ô femme dangereuse, ô séduisants climats !_

_Adorerai-je aussi ta neige et vos frimas,_

_Et saurai-je tirer de l'implacable hiver_

_Des plaisirs plus aigus que la glace et le fer ?_


End file.
